Stuck in a Wall
by PCFreak619
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of each of the Loud family members gaining weight and getting stuck in a wall, with somebody having to push them through. This was a story request by crafordbrian17. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in a Wall Part 1: Rita.**

 **Author's Note: This is a story request by crafordbrian17. We've been working together for a while now on how to write this story. Also, you may realize that this first chapter is a parody of the playhouse scene in "Garfield: A Take of Two Kitty's." We also came up with the idea of having a multi chapter one shot series of the Loud family getting stuck in a Wall, and having to be pushed through by someone. I hope you like it.**

It was a pretty nice day out in London today. Especially for a few certain people. Carlota of the Casagrande family was offered a chance to show off her new fashion line to a few very important people in the fashion industry. She had to bring three people with her to show off her dresses. And the three she picked were her cousin Ronnie Anne, her other cousin Bobby's girlfriend Lori Loud, and Lori's mother Rita Loud. Of course, Lori and Rita were absolutely exstatic to be able to go to one of the most popular cities outside of the US, in London, England. Ronnie Anne also was excited, but not as super excited as Lori and Rita were.

They had eventually gotten everything settled to make the trip happen. Lori and Rita had put in their vacation times for their workplaces and Maria, Ronnie Anne's mother, had gotten her out of school. So they were all ready for the trip. They were ready to have fun.

After about 12 hours of traveling via plane, they finally made it to London. Of course, Lori was going absolutely gaga over everything. From the stores, to the restaurants, to the coffee shops, to pretty much everything. Carlota and Rita just laughed at Lori's overexcitedness, while Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

As soon as they had gotten out of the airport, they made their way to the hotel they were staying at. It was a two room suite. Meaning, they had two rooms that connected to each other. Rita stayed with Lori, while Ronnie Anne stayed with Carlota. They had finally gotten everything settled in.

Then, after a few hours of just relaxing after a long plane ride, Rita and Carlota left the hotel room to discuss what the plan was for them for the fashion show. Ronnie Anne came into Lori's room to hang out once they left. Of course, by hang out, that meant sit there quietly on her phone doing whatever it was an 11 year old girl does, and Lori doing the same, with an occasional call to her beloved Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, which would make Ronnie Anne gag in disgust. Thankfully, she had her headphones on to listen to music. So, she could just drown the baby talk out with her music.

Carlota and Rita had eventually stopped at a Coffee shop to discuss what the plan was for Carlota's fashion line. They both dined on Coffee and Danishes.

"So, you want me to model a dress for you?" Rita asked her while cocking an eyebrow.

Carlota nodded. "It's for a new fashion line I'm doing." She told her.

"Hmm, I don't know Carlota. I've never done anything like this before." Rita said to her.

However, Carlota wasn't listening to Rita when she said that. She was staring at Rita's hips. She had never seen hips that wide before. It was kind of scary.

Rita noticed Carlota staring at her hips, which was now confusing her.

"Why are you looking at my hips, Carlota?" Rita asked.

Carlota still stared for a few minutes before replying, "I've never seen hips like that before. They're so big. How do you get in and out of a door every day?" She asked her.

Rita was surprised at Carlota's comment. She had never had anyone, except her husband Lynn Sr, talk about the dexterity of her hips. Mostly in private, away from her 11 children.

***Flashback***

Rita was outside, planting and watering her garden. She was bent over to where you could see how big her hips were.

And the one who certainly noticed that was her husband, Lynn Sr.

He noticed all of his 11 children were in the house, doing whatever it is they usually did everyday. So, he went up to Rita, seeking behind her like a common criminal who would try to take her purse and/or wallet.

She didn't notice he was there, until he gave her butt a nice big..

SLAP!

It wasn't even hard at all, but it certainly caught her by surprise. She reacted by turning to Lynn, who now wore an arrogant smile on his face, showing that he did indeed do it.

"What was that for, honey?" Rita asked with a sly tone to her voice.

Lynn shrugged his shoulders. "Ah nothing much, just noticing how big your hips have gotten. And how much it makes me happy." He said now also sporting a sly grin on his face like his wife had.

Rita just giggled at her husband's behavior as he left to go cook dinner, while she went back to her garden.

**Flashback to 4 days ago.***

Rita was in the bathroom, attempting to put on her make-up, when all of a sudden, she noticed a mysterious hole in the floor. She had never seen it there before. She wondered if any of the kids had done it, but didn't say anything out of fear of getting in trouble.

Out of curiosity, she decided to peek through the hole to see where it went. The hole had went through to the basement. Where the laundry room was.

However, as she stuck her head in the hole, she didn't notice the tiny little water spot at her legs that had appeared, due to her trying to wash her face.

So, with that, she accidently slipped through the hole, but was fortunately caught in between the hole by her relatively large hips. Thankfully, it saved her from falling through and possibly breaking her neck. Even though there was a large pile of clothes underneath her that could break her fall.

However, the bad news was now she was stuck, and the blood started rushing to he head. She needed to get out now.

"LYNN! HELP!" Rita called out to her husband. Thankfully, he heard her pretty well, and he instantly came to her rescue.

He was surprised to witness what his eyes were seeing. Rita stuck in a hole in the top floor, hanging from her hips.

"How did this happen?" He said as he chuckled a little.

Rita wasn't amused by this at all. She just wanted to get out. "Just come upstairs and get me out of here, please." She said sounding very cross.

Lynn nodded. "On it sweetie." He said as he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

He ran upstairs to the bathroom, and started to help push her through. He pushed and pushed forward with as much force as he could. He tried pushing with his back as well. Then with his shoulders.

"*Hrg* Why are-*gruf*-your hips so-*uhh*-plump, dear?" He said as he continued trying to get his wife through the hole in the floor.

"I don't know, just push me through, will you?" Rita said sounding very annoyed.

Then, finally, he pushed forward with his arms again, where he finally managed to push her through

"AHHHH!" Rita yelled as she fell down into the basement. Thankfully, the clothes DID break her fall, as she immediately got back up, with no injury at all.

She brushed herself off as she said, "Urgh, how DID my hips get so plump? They look like they could get stuck in a doorway." She said as she pinched and felt her hips.

Lynn smiled arrogantly. "Well, I certainly like it like that." He said.

"Shut Up." Rita said very unamused as she walked back upstairs.

***End Flashback***She put her hands on her hips in a scolding kind of way. "My hips aren't that big, Carlota." She told her.

"How do you fit in your van? Can you sit on the couch, and not hog all the room?" Carlota asked her very curiously. Like how a kid would never shut up about his crazy questions.

Rita just blushed in embarrassment, and folded her arms.

As Rita and Carlota were off somewhere, talking about their business, Lori and Ronnie Anne sat in the hotel room together. Ronnie Anne noticed that Lori's hair was a lot bigger than it usually was. She also noticed that she was having a difficult time getting comfortable while laying on the couch, as she kept moving around he hair to keep in one place.

"*Crr*Ugh, this is literally so frustrating. *whup*My hair is to heavy to lay down. *Ke-ke*What am I supposed to do?*hrn*" Lori complained as her hair made abnormal noises while rubbing against the bed.

However, this wasn't the only time her hair was bothering her. It was bothering almost all week.

*Flashback to last week*

Lori was in the shower attempting to put on shampoo for her absolute glorious and beautiful hair. She needed to keep it beautiful for her beloved Bobby after all.

However, with how big her hair was now, after she had gotten it stylized by Leni and a few friends of hers, she needed to apply a lot of shampoo to make sure she got every inch of her hair.

She applied her usual amount that she would use when her hair was normal. But, since it was bigger now, that amount wasn't enough. So, she applied more, and more, and more shampoo, until she finally got every inch of hair shampooed.

However, she then realized that she had now used up all the shampoo that her mother had just bought 2 days ago. Yeah, she knew that her mother would literally give her an earful about it.

She facepalmed herself. "Oh, Mom is literally gonna kill me." She groaned.

*Flashback to 3 days ago*

Lori had just gotten back from work at Gus' Games and Grub. She had worked a long shift, and was ready to just sit back, relax, and talk with her Bobby Boo-Boo Bear about it.

However, as she came through the door, she felt a tug on her hair that would prevent her from moving. What could it be?

She turned slightly, and saw that her hair was caught in the door. Her hair was so big, that it eclipsed the door by about 2 inches. She tried pulling on her hair to get it out, but it just hurt her. Now, what could she do?

"Guys!" She called to her younger siblings. "Help me out please. I'm literally stuck in the doorway."

*End of Flashbacks*

Ronnie Anne got up from her seat to see what was up with Lori's hair. She put her hands on Lori's hair to get a good feel of it. It was thick and very puffy. She could feel the texture of her hair run through her fingers. This kind of hairstyle was something that could only be done by a well known hair stylist.

"Why did you style it like that in the first place?" She asked, while still feeling her hair in her fingers, still very much annoyed at Lori's complaining.

"Bobby and I literally had our 1 year anniversary date last week, and I wanted to look absolutely beautiful for him. So, I wanted to do something different with my hair. He said it looked beautiful. So, I kept it long." Lori told her future sister-in-law.

Ronnie Anne, being curious, attempted to squirm her head into Lori's hair. She pushed head first into her hair, but it was to no avail.

"*Urgh*Jeez, who stylized your hair, *Grr* a construction worker? *Gruh*My hair can't even combine with your hair.*Rrrr*" Ronnie Anne complained as this time she tried to go face first.

However, then she tried going sideways. She wiggled and wiggled her head to get it inside, and that ultimately proved to be a bad idea, as her head now got caught in Lori's huge hair. She was now trying to pull her head out as best as he could to get it out of Lori's hair.

"Ugh, why did you do that? Now I have to literally help you get out my hair." Lori said as she tried pushing Ronnie Anne's head out of her hair, while also trying to balance her very heavy hair.

"*Grr* Why is your hair so heavy, I don't get it." Ronnie Anne complained.

"*Guh* Just hold still, I'll get you out." Lori said, trying to help.

She struggled for a few minutes, before getting Ronnie Anne out, who was now trying to catch her breath. Seeing as how she had her entire head buried in a very heavy object. That being Lori's hair.

Then, there was another problem. After she got Ronnie Anne out, she felt that her hair was even heavier now than it was just a few moments ago.

"Grr, great. Now my hair is out of control again." Lori complained.

"Guess that was a mistake, wasn't it?" Ronnie Anne said in a smartass kind of tone as she let go of Lori's hair.

Lori growled at her. "You are so lucky your Bobby's sister. Otherwise, I would literally turn you into a human pretzel." Lori said sounding cross.

"Why do you say "literally" in every sentence? It gets annoying, you know." Ronnie Anne told her

Lori just growled again under her breath as she went back to trying to get comfortable with her hair.

While Rita and Carlota walked through London, still discussing the fashion show, they crossed a street while, unintentionally, looking both ways. The result of this was they almost got hit by a car that had, fortunately, stopped to a screeching halt right in front of them.

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Rita said sounding hysterical.

"I wasn't either, sir. I was looking at her ginoromus butt. I was distracted." Carlota said, which earned a stare from Rita.

However, the driver of the car looked like he had just discovered gold when he saw Rita.

"M'lady! Thank goodness I have found you." The driver said.

Rita looked confused. "What?" She said to him.

He then looked at Carlota and said, "And you must be her new assistant that she hired just today. It's an honor to meet you, madam." He said as he topped his hat to her.

"Assistant? Buddy, let me tell you something…" She started to say, but was interrupted by him.

"Ah, no no no. No need for explainations dear. You both must come with me at once. The meeting starts in only 6 hours." He said as he grabbed both of them, and lightly put them in his car.

"Hey! What the heck buddy?" Carlota said, sounding angry that a man put his hands on her. They were both in the backseat of the car, already to be taken to the destination of the English man.

"Oh, dear. This doesn't look good." Rita said sounding nervous.

They noticed a dining tray there with them. "I've taken the liberity of preparing some of your favorite baked delights m'lady. Your assistant may have some also." He said as he continued driving off with them.

"Should we call the cops or something?" Rita said sounding scared.

However, Carlota wasn't listening as she was chowing down on some baked goods like Donuts, and Pastries, and Danishes.

"Well, why don't we just hang out where ever were going. It can't be bad if this guy thinks your a queen or something. Plus, he's giving us free food. Just try some." Carlota said continuing her eating.

Rita looked unamused at what Carlota just said. She pulled out her phone and texted Lori.

 _Lori Help._

 _Me and Carlota have been kidnapped. He thinks we're some queen and her assistant._

 _Get Ronnie Anne and help us please._

After she texted Lori, she took a look at the tray of baked goods, and decided to try one. She ate a Donut, and honestly, it was pretty good. It was probably one of the best Donuts she ever ate.

She got comfortable as she was being driven somewhere. Her guess was some castle like in the story books. She just hoped nothing bad would happen to them.

As Lori was still struggling with her hair, she had gotten a text from someone. It was from her mother. When she read it, her eyes widened in shock.

" **O M GOSH!** " Lori exclaimed.

This quickly got Ronnie Anne's attention. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mom and Carlota have literally been kidnapped. Someone mistaked them for a queen and he assistant. We have to go save them." Lori said with a determined look on her face.

Ronnie Anne looked confused. "Okay. So they've been kidnapped by someone who thinks she's a queen. How are we going to find this place?" She asked

Lori got a confident look on her face. "I've literally done my research on this place. She's the queen of some big family here. She runs the whole family. Like me with mine." Lori said looking all arrogant, just made Ronnie Anne shake her head in annoyance.

"Don't worry. I know where it is. Just follow me." Lori said as she and Ronnie Anne left the hotel room to go find them.

They both hoped nothing to crazy would happen when they find them.

After Rita and Carlota toured around the castle, with an assist from one of the butler's named Winston, they came into a room. It had a few pictures of the real queen in them. Rita had to admit, the queen DID look a lot like her. No wonder the guy mistaked them.

The one thing they noticed above anything in this room, was a small looking house that was up against the wall. It kind of looked like a real house to her, if she was smaller than what she was.

Rita and Carlota were looking at the "playhouse" that Winston had told them about. It was a rather small looking house that seemed like a bigger Barbie house that Lola uses when she plays with her dollies.

"So, this is my playhouse, huh?" Rita asked.

"Looks pretty, but the curtains look hideous. They need to replace them." Carlota commented.

Rita got on her hands and knees, as she attempted to enter the playhouse. However, as she got through the doors, which were a bit smaller than most regular doors, she felt a slight tug on her hips. It appeared that she was stuck. She struggled for a quick second, but to no avail.

"Carlota, please tell me this doesn't make my butt look big." She asked from the inside. Carlota looked at Rita's butt at the opening of the playhouse, realizing she was stuck. She also noticed that her butt eclipsed the door by about 2 inches. It looked like a full moon from where she was standing.

"It kinda looks like George lassoed the moon down for Mary, didn't he Mrs. Loud?" Carlota joked.

Rita looked unamused at her comment. "Just help push me in, will you?" She said sounding annoyed.

Carlota got on her hands and knees as well, and pushed hard on Rita's gluteus Maximus. She tried with her shoulder the first time. That didn't work. Then she git up and tried pushing Rita's butt with her foot, which was not comfortable for her to say the least.

"Hey, I said push me in, not kick me in, okay? Does my butt look like a kickball to you?" Rita asked.

Carlota was about to answer that, only for Rita to say, "Don't answer that. Just push me in." She said sounding even more annoyed.

Carlota got on her hands and knees again, only this time, she did just push on Rita's butt with her hands, which took a lot of strength to do so for Carlota.

"*Hnnnggggghhhh*Your rump IS too big to fit in a place like this, Mrs. Loud. I hope I don't break a nail. I just got them done." Carlota complained.

"Just hurry up and help me through. And my butt is NOT that big." Rita said as Carlota kept pushing on her butt to get her through.

Then, she started pushing on Rita's butt with her back. It took a few more seconds, but Carlota eventually pushed Rita into the inside of the playhouse. Rita noticed it was a bit bigger on the inside than on the out. It felt kinda roomy in here.

Carlota then got started to enter the playhouse, only for her to get stuck in the doorway now. She looked embarrassed, seeing as how she just complained about Rita's butt being to big to fit into a small playhouse.

"Oh, come on. My butt CAN'T be that big. Is it?" She complained, though this time there was an even bigger whiny-ness in her voice. She sounded like a five year old trapped in a teenagers body.

Rita smiled, as this was now time for a little joke of her own.

"You know, if you wore red, I'd honestly mistake you for Winnie the Pooh." Rita said jokingly. Which did not please Carlota at all. She was now wearing red, but not for clothes, on her face.

"Grandma's cooking is great, so I have a lot of seconds, okay? Don't judge me. Just pull me in." Carlota complained.

Rita just rolled her eyes, and attempted to pull Carlota into the playhouse.

"Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrr". Rita tried pulling Carlota into the playhouse. She was struggling to do so. It seemed that Carlota's butt was just as big as Rita's was.

"*Groan* My butt IS too big. No wonder I couldn't fit into that pretty dress earlier. I need to go on a diet." Carlota complained again as Rita was trying everything to pull Carlota inside.

"Your *grr* REALLY making it hard *grrr* to concentrate, ya know? *Grr* And your butt is fine. *Grr* So stop complaining." Rita said as she finally managed to pull her inside.

She helped Carlota up, as they were now both inside the playhouse. It really did look like a life-size Barbie house. They felt like dolls right now.

"Ouch." Rita said, feeling a slight pain in her butt. She looked back to see Carlota pinching her butt and stroking it for some odd reason.

"What are you doing?" Rita asked her.

"I can see why you got stuck." She said said while holding her thumb and index finger apart from each other.

"What?" Rita asked.

"Your butt is about 3 inches bigger than the door." Carlota said while Rita looked unamused. What was with her obsession with butts?

"So why did I get stuck? Mine's 2 inches smaller than yours. I'm not fat, am I?" She said sounding dramatic.

Rita just rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's explore this playhouse." She said as her and Carlota started to walk through the playhouse.

After Rita and Carlota had gotten inside the playhouse, as well as a few comments about their behinds, they decided to explore the playhouse. They found a four bathrooms, two kitchens, a TV room, six bedrooms, and many more.

Then they came across another room inside the playhouse. It was like a really small baking shop. Then, as they opened another door in the room, they found where that smell was coming from.

There was a plate on a table filled with several baked goods like donuts, cinnamon rolls, bagels, and many others. They looked so delicious to eat.

"Is this stuff real?" Carlota asked.

"One way to find out." Rita said as she brought a donut up to her mouth. Thankfully, the food was real. And it was good.

"Mmmmmm. This is good stuff." Rita said while still munching on the donut.

Carlota shrugged. "Well, no sense in letting all this food go to waste. Let's eat." She said as she ate a cinnamon roll off the plate.

***20 minutes later***

They ate almost everything off the plate. There was still a couple donuts and one bagel left, but that was it. Both Rita and Carlota were laying down after eating such a feast. They're belly's were noticably bigger than before.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bigger. When Rita got up, her butt was even bigger than it was before. To the point of it being almost as big as the room that her and Carlota were in right now.

Carlota was about to say something, when Rita turned to her side. This ended up squishing Carlota's head in between Rita's butt and the wall next to her.

Rita stretched her arms out after laying down for so long. "*Yawn* That certainly filled us up, didn't it Carlota?" She said.

"The only thing "filled up" is my head in your butt. It's even bigger than it was before. Turn a little bit, please." Carlota muffled, now feeling angry that her head was in a place where heads shouldn't be. In a literal sense anyway.

Rita didn't hear that answer, as she didn't know that her now ginoromus butt was preventing Carlota from speaking.

"Carlota?" Rita spoke. She thankfully did move, freeing Carlota from the squishing she had endured. She had to breathe a little bit to catch her breath, seeing as how she could have suffocated.

Rita moved a little to the side to finally find Carlota. "There you are." She said to her. "Where did you go?" She asked her.

Carlota looked up at Rita with a very cross look on her face."I was squished by your very large butt when you moved. I almost suffocated thank you very much." She said sounding angry.

Rita blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that." She said as she now walked toward the door that they came in.

However, as she attempted to walk through, she then realized that both her hips and butt were even bigger than before, as she got stuck in the door way again. Her butt not only eclipsed the doorway by about 1 ft long, but it felt like her butt was actually becoming the doorway. "Oh no, not this again." Rita said as she facepalmed herself.

Carlota went up to Rita's butt and grabbed a fistful of it in her hand. Rita's butt had doubled in size. It was bigger than when they first entered the playhouse.

Carlota looked scared. "Your butt is bigger than before, Rita. A person's butt should not be THIS big." She said to her sounding concerned for her friend.

Rita looked annoyed at Carlota's comment about her butt size again. "Just push me through, please." She said.

"Hang on, I'll see what I can do." She said sounding very annoyed. She tried pushing on her butt like before. She used her legs as best as he could to try and lift her. The problem with that, however, was Rita's butt was so big, that it became even heavier to move on it's own. She tried lifting with her back, which didn't work either. Then her side, then her feet, and even her head at one point, which she immediately stopped, remembering the horror she endured being squished by Rita's butt cheek.

"Dang-*grr*-the doorway-*rrg*-makes your butt-*ahh*-look like the world's-*guh*-largest pumpkin-*mrrh*." Carlota said struggling very much to help get Rita through the doorway again. It was making her very tired.

Rita just looked unamused about Carlota making comments about her butt again.

Lori and Ronnie Anne were walking inside the mansion together, as this was where they heard that Rita and Carlota were. As they were walking, Lori kept trying to hold up her hair, as it was much larger than it usually is.

"Uhhh, my hair literally feels like a weight." Lori said complaining like a spoiled little rich girl who couldn't get something that they wanted from their parents.

Ronnie Anne was getting tired of Lori's constant complaining about her hair. It was getting really annoying to listen to.  
"If it feels heavy, why didn't you just get it cut at that barbershop a couple blocks back?" She asked.

"Right, and pay $75 for it? Your literally out of your mind." Lori said holding her hair up to keep it in place.

Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes. (Why does she say "literally" all the time?) Ronnie Anne thought in her head.

They walked through a few rooms, before they walked into the room that had the playhouse in it. That was where they heard the voices of Lori's mother and Ronnie Anne's cousin. They sounded like they were in trouble.

Both Lori and Ronnie Anne looked in the small door and windows of the playhouse. They wondered how they could fit inside this tiny little playhouse.

"The voices are coming from this playhouse thing. How the heck did they fit in there?" Ronnie Anne asked looking extremely confused.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"I mean, Carlota's hips are pretty big. There's no way they could fit in here." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Yeah, and my mom's hips are literally like a pumpkin." Lori said. They both shared a good laugh at their jokes toward their family members.

Lori then got on the floor on her hands and knees. "Well, can't hurt to look in here. I'm going on in." She said as she started to crawl inside.

However, when she got her head through the doorway, she was stopped by her large puffy hair, that seemed to get caught in the doorway of the playhouse. Her hair eclipsed about an inch of the doorway.

"Ow! Help me please!" Lori exclaimed to Ronnie Anne, who just shook her head in annoyance at Lori. She started to push on Lori's butt to help her get through, while Lori gently got the tangles out of the doorway.

"Why the heck did you style your hair like this?" Ronnie Anne complained to her as she kept pushing on her butt.

"It was for Me and Bobby's 1 year anniversary as a couple, thank you. Hmph." Lori said sounding offended at her future sister-in-law's criticism.

Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes as she continued to push on Lori's butt. She kept doing so, until Lori was finally freed from the doorway.

As Lori managed to pull her whole body through the doorway, she stood up and stretched, relieving her muscles that were really tired from staying in one place for a while.

"Ahh, I am literally glad that's over." She said sounding relieved.

Ronnie Anne made it through the door of the playhouse, no problem. It was easy for her to get through without problems, as she had a ponytail.

"Word of advice Lori, get a ponytail. These things never fail." She said walking past Lori with a proud smile on her face. Lori followed her while grumbling something under her breath.

They walked through several rooms before hearing Rita and Carlota's voice. They followed the sound, until they found Rita in a room stuck in a door. Needless to say, they both were shocked at what they saw.

"Mom, what the heck happened?" Lori said looking stunned at the sight of Rita being stuck in a doorway, due to her butt being larger than she saw it the last time.

"Long story." Rita said looking embarrassed.

"Where's Carlota?" Ronnie Anne asked her, still looking shocked at what she and Lori saw.

"She's in the room behind me, trying to get me out." Rita said still looking embarrassed.

"Ronnie Anne? Lori? Is that you?" Carlota called out from the room behind them, sounding like she was stressed out about her situation.

"Yes, it's them, Carlota." Rita called to her.

Lori shuddered at what was going on. "She's touching your ginoromus butt? That is literally so gross." Lori said.

Ronnie Anne cringed. "Yeah, your butt's larger than Carlota's hips." She said while making a gross face.

"HEY! I heard that." Carlota called to her cousin.

Rita just shook her head. (This just isn't my day.) Rita though in her mind.

Lori and Ronnie Anne came over to Rita, and pulled on Rita's arms, while Carlota's kept pushing on her butt in the other room. They pulled on a separate arm each. Then, Lori got the idea of Ronnie Anne pulling behind her by the hips, while Lori would pull on her mother's arms. That didn't work all that well. So, they went back to pulling on one arm each.

They did this for about 5 more minutes, until Rita was finally freed from the doorway. Carlota walked through the doorway, looking like she had just run a marathon. She was out of breath, and needed to it down. Thankfully, there was a stool right next to her.

Ronnie Anne was about to go check on her cousin, until she got a good look at just how big Rita's butt was. It was about the size of a giant Butterball. She looked at it, and even touched it, trying to examine how a butt can get that big. It was rather fascinating.

(Why is everyone so fascinated with how big my butt is? I don't get it!) Rita thought angrily.

After Lori, Carlota, and Ronnie Anne successfully got Rita unstuck from the doorway, they all decided on thing.

"Okay, we cannot stay here. We have to leave. I'm tired of getting stuck in small places." Rita said to them.

"That goes double for me. I'm tired of pushing your big butt." Carlota said, annoying Rita in the process.

"Yeah, this place is kinda weird for my taste. We should go." Ronnie Anne said.

"I literally agree with all of you." Lori said.

So it was decided. They were going to try to find a way out of this playhouse. The question was, how would they get out?

"Let's go find the front door." Ronnie Anne said.

Carlota stopped her. "No, we can't. Rita's butt will get stuck in the door again. Heck, it'll get stuck through every door in this playhouse." She said to her cousin.

Rita pinched her nostrils. "Your butt got stuck too, ya know?" She said to Carlota, who gave her an angry look, which was followed by an angry look by Rita as well.

Lori looked around, only to find an air vent. Not only that, there also was a sign on it that said, "This Way to Back Garden." She thought about it for a moment.

"What if we use this?" Lori asked pointing to the air vent. They all looked toward it. They thought about it for a couple minutes, before Rita said, "Can't hurt to try. Let's do it."

Lori took the top of the air vent off, getting it ready to be used to get the heck out of here. Rita went first. She started to crawl into the vent, when all of a sudden, like the last two times...

Rita got stuck in the air vent, due to her large hips eclipsing the vent by about 3 inches.

"Hgggrr. A little help please?" Rita asked from inside the vent. Carlota backed away from Rita, due to already having to push on Rita's butt twice. Lori didn't want to touch her mother's large behind, and who could blame her.

Ronnie Anne knew they didn't want to do it. So that meant she had to do it. She rolled her eyes, as she got onto the floor, positioned herself behind Rita's butt.

"Grr, how can you possibly fit in the vents with your large butt?" Ronnie Anne asked very crossly. Rita just grumbled in annoyance at her comment.

With that, she started to push. She pushed with her back, her feet, and her arms for about 3 minutes before eventually pushing her through the vent. Then she climbed in after her no problem.

Next, Lori climbed into the vent, only for her large hair to get caught on the rims if the vent. "Ugh, why is my hair so hard to control?" She complained as she tried to untangle the snarls. Thankfully, Carlota was there to help. And after a few minutes, she managed to get Lori through the vent. Carlita, amazingly, fit through the vent no problem. The vent was a bit bigger than the the front door of the playhouse. So, she fit through better than before.

They attempted to move, only for Rita to start having problems moving, due to how wide her hips were in the small vent. It was like she couldn't catch a break.

"Ehehehe, Ronnie Anne, sweety, can you push me through?" Rita asked her sweetly with a slight embarrassment in her voice.

Again, Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, and pushed on Rita's butt as hard as she could. Thankfully, her hips were able to move pretty well through the vents, even if they were squished together.

Ronnie Anne was starting to get irritated. "Ugh, why the heck are your hips so huge? What did you eat a horse or something?" She asked Rita angrily. Rita just blushed in embarrassment, as it was kind of true to an extent. She didn't eat a horse, but she did eat a lot of sweets, which caused her hips to grow abnormally.

Ronnie Anne shoved on Rita's butt with all her might. She pushed with her right shoulder and feet, as it apparently worked better than using her arms to shove.

As Rita and Ronnie Anne started to move, Lori and Carlota did as well. However, Lori's hair got in the way again.  
"Ow! Carlota, a little help?" Lori said as she managed to level her hair in the vents, so they wouldn't get caught in snarls again.

Carlota pushed on Lori's butt with both hands and shoved forward as gently and as hard as she could at the same time, trying to guide her through the vent to me eventual exit. She felt so embarrassed by this. She hoped that Ronnie Anne wouldn't tell Bobby about this. She'd die of embarrassment.

"How did your hair get so large? It's completely abnormal." Carlota said.

Lori blushed a little in embarrassment. "Well, I wanted to style my hair differently for me and Bobby's 1 year anniversary as a couple. I thought it would look beautiful. Ow." Lori stopped as her hair got caught again. Thankfully, Carlota was there to help instantly.

"Who was the one who stylized it?" Carlota asked.

"Oh, my sister Leni. She is literally a fashion powerhouse. She could make a dress out of literally anything. Ow." Lori's hair got caught for a third time. Carlota helped again.

They crawled through the vents for what seemed like 20 minutes, until they found the exit to the vent.

"Here's the exit, everyone." Rita said. When she was close enough to the vent shaft, she pushed on it to get it off. It took a couple seconds, but she got it off. She started to crawl toward the light, until..

Her hips got stuck again. She felt like this just wasn't her day.

Ronnie Anne growled again, seeing as how she had to push on Rita's butt to squeeze her through again.  
"Seriously, when we get out of here, you should go on a diet, or something." She said angrily toward Rita, who was getting really tired of the comments she was getting about her butt. It was getting really irritating.

After what seemed like an eternity in the vents, the gang finally made it out of the vents, and into the garden. They needed to escape. Fast.

They looked around for an exit, until they saw a wall in the garden that would get them out of there. So, they ran toward it. Once they made it there, Lori and Carlota went first, climbing over successfully. Then it was Rita's turn. Only, she was having trouble climbing over, due to how big her hips were.

"We'll pull you over, and Ronnie Anne will push you up." Rita said. Ronnie Anne really didn't like that she had to do this.

Rita put her arms out for Lori and Carlota to grab. They started pulling her over with all their might, while Ronnie Anne got under Rita's butt, so she could push upwards with both arms to get her over. This was probably the heaviest thing she ever had to lift. And she has lifted heavy furniture in the Casagrande house when they wanted to switch things around. Then, she tried lifting Rita's butt over the wall with her back. It did work well, however, when she did do this, Rita's flesh from her butt started to spill over Ronnie Anne's face. She held her breath to try not to vomit from this very gross predicament she was in.

"Ugh, this is seriously, this is so gross." Ronnie Anne said, which annoyed Rita even more. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk back.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't help how big it's gotten. And, you would have eaten those treats as well. They were good. But it is what it is. And we aren't going to get anywhere with you whining and crying like a 2 year old. So, suck it up and push me over this wall." Rita ranted to Ronnie Anne.

Even though she was a kid, she wouldn't back down from anybody. Not even her boyfriend's parents.  
"Don't call me a 2 year old hippo butt." Ronnie Anne yelled at her.

"Well, your acting like a 2 year old, Shirley Temple." Rita scolded her.

That hit Ronnie Anne. "You are so lucky I wanna get out if here just as bad you do. Otherwise, I would've left you here." She said crossly.

Rita just rolled her eyes again.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of heavy lifting, they managed to get Rita over the wall to safety. It was a relief for them. Not only for the sake of their lives, but they no longer had to push on Rita's butt any longer. They finally were safe.

*****The castle grounds*****

Winston was getting nervous as he began to look for the queen again.

"Argh. Where could she have gone this time. This is not good." He said sounding nervous as ever.

He then went out to the front door of the building to check, only for him to see a limo show up. And out if the limo, with her blonde hair, and noticably large, plump hips, which looked like two beach balls pushed together, appeared the queen of the castle. She actually did look exactly like Rita Loud. Maybe that was why they got mixed up.

She also got stuck in the door of the limo for about a few minutes before getting pushed out by her driver.

Winston was really confused. He just saw the queen earlier, and now she was just showing up in a limo in front of the castle.

The queen kindly greeted him. "Hello Winston dear. I trust you kept the castle in good hands during my meeting in town." She said sweetly to him.

(Oh Crap! I forgot about the meeting she had.) "Uhhhh, yes M'lady. I promised you I wouldn't let you down. I'm a man of my word." He said covering up his confused thoughts. He had completely forgotten about her having a meeting in town earlier today. He felt like an idiot for sending Bernard into town to find her.

The queen smiled in appreciation. "Why thank you Winston. Let's spend the rest of the evening with a spot of tea. Would you do that for me, dear?" She asked him.

Winston cleared his throat. "Of course, M'lady. After you." He led her into the castle. She smiled at his chivelry, as she walked into the castle.

However, Winston was still confused. He still had one question on his mind.

"If M'lady just showed up, then who was that earlier?" He shuddered in fear. "I do hope we didn't make that terrible of a mistake earlier." He said as he walked into the castle, to prepare tea for the queen.

*****Back at the Hotel*****

The four of them finally made it back to the hotel. After enduring so much hell from the playhouse. They just wanted to lay down and get some sleep.

As they walked through the hallway of the hotel, Rita turned to her three companions, and said "Thanks you guys."

They turned their head toward her in confusion.

Rita smiled. "If it wasn't for you guys, we'd all still be trapped in that castle. You guys did great in helping." She said to them warm-hearted

They all smiled back. "I'm sorry I got kind of mouthy with you Mrs Loud." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for making constant comments about your butt." Carlota said.

"Me too." Lori said.

They all ended the night by giving each other a big group hug, and then got ready to go to bed. After that, they finally fell asleep in peace, ridding the hellacious day they endured together from their minds.

*****The fashion show*****

After a few fashion people had gotten the chance to show their stuff, it was finally Carlota's turn. Rita, Lori, and Ronnie Anne all walked down the ramp with their respective dresses on. Needless to say, the judges were impressed with what they saw.

"Impressive." One of the female judges said.

"Absolutely stunning." The only boy judge said.

"Fabulous." The other girl judge said.

Carlota was so happy to hear this from them. She just hoped she would get picked.

Finally, after all of them went through, the judges finally made their pick.

"We have decided on…." The boy judge said with a drum roll.

They all looked at each other before saying, "Carlota."

With that, Carlota started jumping up and down in true joy, with Ronnie Anne, Lori, and Rita looking on and smiling. They won. After everything they went through yesterday, it all payed off.

This trip was absolutely worth it.

 **So that's it for chapter one. Let me know what you guys think. If you haven't already, please comment, like, favorite, and follow this story. Also, check out crafordbrian17. He's got some pretty cool stories on his channel. Thank you all and good night everybody.**


	2. Stuck in a Wall Part 2 - Luan

**Stuck in a Wall Part 2 - Luan**

Luan was getting ready for a little kids birthday party today. The mother invited Luan into her house to get ready for the performance. She had been doing this for quite a while now. Wether it was a clown, or stand up comedy, or what she was today, a mime. She absolutely loved doing the mime act the best out of all her comedy performances.

Luan had gotten her mime costume and make-up on for Johnny's birthday party. He was turning 9 years old. All of his friends were about to show up in about 45 minutes. She was also starting to get into character. Meaning she would not make a sound. No talking, no nothing. Just silence and her thoughts.

As she walked around the house, practicing her mime routine, she saw something that would eventually be brought into the party.

It was the birthday cake. It looked absolutely delicious. She noticed it was actually her favorite flavor of cake. Chocolate Red Velvet. Her mouth was watering at the sight of the beautiful looking dessert

She so wanted to take a bite of the cake. However, she knew that this cake wasn't for her. It was for Johnny.

(Well, maybe they won't notice one little bite gone.) Luan thought. She grabbed a tiny little piece of the cake off, and ate it. Not only was it good, this was probably the best cake she ever tasted.

(Oh, man that's good.) Luan thought as she chewed and swallowed the little piece of cake. She felt like she wanted more.

(No Luan.) She thought. (The rest is for Johnny. This is HIS cake. One bite was enough.) She kept looking at the cake, and thought differently. She DID want more.

She looked around to see if anyone was looking. (Maybe one more bite wouldn't hurt.) She thought as she grabbed another little piece of the side of the cake and ate it. It tasted even better than the first bite, she thought. It was like eating an angel's wings.

At this point, she couldn't control herself anymore. She had lost all self instinct. She started to eat the cake. The whole thing. She couldn't even think. The cake was so good. From the frosting, to the soft parts, to the sprinkles, to everything else. She had basically become an animal acting off of instinct. Feeding on her prey. And the prey was the cake.

So, after about 15 minutes of eating the cake, uncontrollably, she came back to reality. She saw the cake. It was half eaten. Like someone took a big knife and just cut the entire cake in half. She wondered what happened and where she was just a few moments ago.

Then, she looked down. She realized that she had gained over 100 lbs, and had cake and frosting all over her face and hands. She know knew where the cake was. Her mime outfit was no stretching out all over her body. Her stomach flesh, and other parts of her flesh, were showing through her costume. She pinched and stroked at it for a quick second before looking over what she had just done.

(Oh No! What have I done?) Luan thought. She was gonna be in so much trouble, that's for sure. She had just eaten the cake that was for Johnny and all his friends.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard a voice in the living room. It was Johnny. The birthday boy. "Mommy, can I have a look at the cake?" He asked her.

"Sure, honey. Just don't eat any right now. Wait until the party starts, okay?" She heard the mother, who was named Miranda, say to him.

Luan almost froze. She didn't know what to do. Tell him the truth, and break his heart on his birthday? Lie and make things worse? What was she going to to do?

She panicked, that's what she did.

She grabbed the cake, quickly ran to the room she got changed in, and she threw it out of the window. Then she quickly texted Lisa for help. 

_Lisa, Help. I need you to quick make a Chocolate Red Velvet Cake.  
I lost control and ate it. Please help me._

She sent it to her. Then, as he was walking toward the kitchen, she panicked and attempted to jump out of the window.

Well, to make her bad situation even worse, she ended up getting stuck in the window. Her hips eclipsed the window by about 5 inches. There was no way she would fit through it to begin with. Even if she didn't gain all that weight. The window would be to small to fit through.

Thankfully, she had her phone in her hand as she attempted to jump through. So, she texted her roommate/older sister Luna.

 _Luna, Help. I'm in a bad situation.  
Can't explain over text, so just get over here now.  
Hurry!_

*Creeeaaakkk* was the sound that was made of Luan trying to get out of the window.  
"*Grrrrrrrr*" She groaned trying to get through.

"Mom! The cake's gone!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What?" Miranda said as she walked into the kitchen, only to see that her son was telling the truth. The cake WAS gone. And Luan knew exactly why.

"Where did it go? It didn't just get up and walk away." She said, not sounding too happy. She had spent hours trying to bake that cake for her only son.

Luan as hoping she wouldn't come into her room to see what as going on. Unfortunately,that's exactly what was about to happen, as she heard footsteps coming toward her room.

"Don't come in here. I'm getting dressed." She said. She didn't know what to say to keep her out. She just panicked.  
However, it did manage to work, because Miranda didn't come into the room. She just spoke to her from the outside.

"Excuse me, Luan, did you happen to see where Johnny's cake went?" She said.

"Nope. I guess it dissapeared. Haven't seen it." She said, trying not to sound extremely nervous, even though she was failing miserably.

Miranda just groaned. "I guess I'm just gonna have to go down and get a store bought one for the time being. We'll be right back." She said. "Come on, Johnny. Let's go pick one out. You get to pick."

"Okay, Mom." He said as he walked to the car with her. They drove off to the store, giving Luan about a half hour to get the situation she put herself in fixed.

She hung her head in shame at what happened. She lost control of herself and ate a little kids birthday cake. She had a feeling this was going to end terribly for her.

As she was stuck in the window, she once again pinched and stroked her now very large hips. They felt very plump and juicy. It felt weird to her.

***Luna Comes Over***

After getting her sister/roommate's text, Luna headed straight over to where Johnny's party was going to be. Thankfully, she noticed immediately that Luan was stuck in a window on the side of the house. To say Luna was surprised about Luan's situation was an understatement.

"Dude, how did you gain all that weight?" She asked looking as confused as ever.

Luan blushed in embarrassment. "I ate half of Johnny's birthday cake." She said.

"You What? Why would you do that?" Luna said sounding not too happy with her sisters actions.

"It was Chocolate Red Velvet. I couldn't help it." Luan whined.

"You are so lucky Lisa's baking a cake for you as we speak. Otherwise, you'd be in deep trouble sis." Luna said shaking her head in shame at her.

"Just help get me out of here, will you? I'll feel terrible about it later." She said in annoyance at Luna's criticism.

Luna then walked over to the back door of the house. Thankfully, the screen door wasn't locked, so she got in easily. If this was at her house, her father, Lynn Sr, would giver her, as well as her other siblings, a big earful about it.

She walked into the room where Luan was stuck in. She was shocked at the size of her sisters big butt. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. And she had seen her mother, Rita's, butt.

"Don't worry sis. I'm gonna getcha outta there." Luna said as she started to get ready to push her sister out of the window.

However, when she first made contact with her butt, her arm almost sank entirely into it. It was like her arm was getting swallowed whole by her butt. She quickly pulled her arm out of there.

"Holy crap sis, your butt almost ate my arm." Luna said.

"Well, control it better. I gotta get out of here, before Miranda and Johnny cone back. So push." Luan ordered her big sister.

Luna then put her hands on Luan's butt again. Though, this time, she had more control of it. She pushed with her shoulder first.

Didn't work so well. So, she tried pushing with her arms straight forward with all her strength.

That didn't work either. So, she put her back up against Luan's butt and started pushing with all her might.

It was one thing that she had to push on her sister's, now ginoromus, butt to get her out of a tight space. The other bad thing about this, was Luan's buttcheeks were starting to show. Where Luna could not only see them, but they were almost an inch away from her face as they dropped and dangled over her.

Luna felt like she was gonna barf. "This is so disgusting. Your going on a diet when I get you out of here." She said complaining.

Luan felt cross about her sisters insult. "Just shut up and keep pushing." Luan said.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr." Luna groaned as she pushed and pushed and pushed with all her strength, when suddenly...

POP! Splat.

Luan was finally pushed out of the window, with her face and body splashing onto the cake outside. Her mime costume was now not only stretched out, but it was also covered in cake.

Luna looked out of the window to see her Luan getting back up on her feet.

"Well, there's the cake. And I guess you can eat it too." Luna said laughing like Luan normally would at home.

Luan sure didn't look happy about that little comment.

***Lisa Arrives at the House***

After Luna helped Luan get out of the window, Lisa arrived at Johnny's. She had come there in her snow tank she had created about a year ago when she wanted to reduce snow days.

She saw Luan as she entered the home and was just as confused as Luna was. "How did you acquire so much weight gain in your physical form, elder sister?" Lisa asked.

"I ate Johnny's cake. I just lost control." Luan whined again.

Lisa looked over to Luna. "Was it Chocolate Red Velvet?" She asked. Luna nodded. "I see. Well, lucky for you, I managed to cook up a Chocolate Red Velvet Cake very quickly. I also can help Luan here get her weight back to normal with my weight decreaser ray. So, head on home right now. I'll handle putting the cake in the right spot. Go home now." She told her elder siblings. They nodded in confirmation, as they attempted to head out the door.

However, when Luan got out first, she got stuck again, as she was wedged through the door.  
"Uuuuhhhhh, Not again." Luan yelled in frustration.

Luna facepalmed, as she pushed and pushed on Luan's backside to get her out of the door. She used her back to try and push her out.  
"*Rrrr* I know Chocolate Red Velvet is your fav, sis, *grrrr* but did you really *rraaa* have to eat the entire half side of it? *Ugggh*" She said as she struggled to get her through the door.

Luan wasn't pleased with her roommate's whining. "I already told you, I couldn't help it. It was so good." She whined.

Luna struggled for a few more minutes, before finally getting her out of the doorway. "Alright, let's go." She said as she started to run home, with Luan following right behind her. Make that, as fast as she could, given her weight.

"I'll accompany you at home, once I'm done with the cake." Lisa called out.

***At the Loud House***

They ran up to the house to go through the front door. Only, once again,...

Luan got stuck in the door.

Luan was seriously getting pissed off. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Luan screamed in frustration and anger.

Luna snickered, which Luan heard. "Just get me through. And whipe that grin off your face." Luan said, sounding pissed off.

Luna pushed and pushed with her back again. "Thankfully, no one at school is seeing this, huh sis?" Luna said as she went back to pushing her through.

Luan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She said sounding annoyed.

It took a few minutes, but Luna managed to get Luan through the door. In, somewhat, of a grace of God, none of her other siblings were home to see her like this.

They just stood around waiting in the living room. While they did that, Luan tugged and played with her new belly fat. "Ugh, why did I eat so much of that cake? I look ridiculous." She complained.

Luna just shrugged. "Sorry about your situation sis, but you made that choice. Let's just hope Lisa's ray gun works on you." She said to her roommate.

Luan still had her belly fat in her hands. "Yeah. Let's hope." She said now looking bummed out.

***Lisa Arrives Home***

Lisa finally came back to the house after about 15 minutes.

Luan stood up in frustration. "What took you so long? I've gotta get back to Johnny's in five minutes." She said sounding really stressed out.

"I apologise, elder siblings. My snow tank can only go 7 miles an hour." Lisa said, sounding slightly offended at Luan's criticism toward her.

Luna got in between her siblings. "Dudes, now's not the time to argue. We have to bet Luan back to normal." Luna said, now looking over her still slightly cake stained mime costume. "Not to mention, get this costume clean."

Lisa then went up to her room to get the ray. She got it, went back downstairs, and pointed it at Luan.  
"Okay, Luan. Be prepared, this might sting a little bit." She said as she zapped Luan with her Lazer gun.

BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ! went the Lazer gun.

Smoke appeared after the blast. It took a while for it to fade, but when it did, Luna and Lisa took a nice look at Luan.

"Well, did it work?" Luan said.

Lisa was silent for a couple seconds before happily replying, "YES! It worked. It really worked." She then danced around in the room like how a Loud sibling would whenever they won at a competition between them.

Luan looked down at herself, and she was right. The device did work. She was back to her normal size.

"Wahoo! Guess I'm _fat_ to normal. Hahahaha. Get it? Get it?" Luan said, happy to be back to her regular self.

"No time for joke's Luan. Get back over there and give that kid the best mime performance of all time." Luna said.

Luan nodded and ran out of the her house, and back over to Johnny's. Thankfully, now that she had lost all of her weight, she ran a lot faster over there.

After about a couple blocks of running, she finally made it back to Johnny's house. And just in time.

A car had pulled into the drive way. It was Miranda and Johnny. She had brought out a smaller sized Chocolate Red Velvet Cake in a store bought box. They came in, and noticed the cake on the counter.

"You found the cake?" Miranda asked.

Luan nodded. "Maybe it had a mind of its own and hid itself?" She said trying to look like she didn't know what happened.

Miranda found it hard to believe that the cake just dissapeared on it's own, but she had to get ready for her son's birthday party, as his friends were going to show up in about a half hour. So, she just set everything down and got ready.

*****Luan's Mime Performance*****

The party went very well. Johnny and all his friends looked to have had a great time all throughout it. Johnny opened presents, and it was now time for Luan's performance.

She did everything on stage. She did her box routine, heavy lifting routine, and every other routine a mime would do. It was safe to say that Johnny and his friends had a great time.

Eventually, the party ended and everyone went home. Luan was also about to leave, when Miranda stopped her.

"Yes, Miranda?" She asked.

"Be honest with me Luan. Did you eat the cake earlier, and then switch it with another cake you baked?" Miranda asked suspiciously.

Luan had her head down in shame. She knew she needed to tell the truth.

"Yes. I lost control of myself, cause Chocolate Red Velvet is my favorite cake flavor. I knew I had to bake another one, cause I wanted to give Johnny the best birthday he ever had. I'm sorry I did it. I understand if your mad." She said sounding ashamed of herself.

"Well, I'm glad you told me that. I don't like what you did, but you did make up for it by getting my son a better cake. So, I forgive you." Miranda said as she handed Luan her earning.

"Thanks, Miranda." Luan said as she attempted to leave again, but was stopped again.

"Hold it. Since you did get my son another cake, I'll let you have the store bought one." Miranda said as she handed her the cake.

Luan was dumbstruck. "But, what about Johnny? Won't he want more cake?" She asked.

"He has enough with the one you did for him. Besides, since it's your favorite flavor, I feel like you earned it with what you did." Miranda said with a smile on her face.

Luan smiled widely. "Thank you so much." She said with excitement.

Miranda smiled warm heartedly. "No problem." She said.

Luan walked out of the house, bidding Miranda farewell, and walked home. As she walked, she looked at the cake and said loudly, "Best Day Ever!"

She couldn't wait to get home to dig in. However, it would only be one piece, since she didn't want to get fat again.

This whole day, even with the craziness with her eating Johnny's original cake, had been all worth it.

 **Author's Note: So, there you go. Chapter 2 of Stuck in a Wall. Make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow this story, as well as my channel. Thank you all, and good night everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ronnie Anne**

Ronnie Anne was riding in the car with her big brother Bobby, who was the one driving. They had just visited the Loud House to visit Lori, who was Bobby's girlfriend/soon-to-be wife, and Lincoln, Ronnie Anne's sorta kinda friend/maybe more than a friend. They had visited to catch up on how things were, discussed their eventual college future together, and had a nice dinner together.

The main thing they had at the dinner, was a few of Mr. Loud's casseroles. There was tater tot, broccoli cheese, lasagna, Mac and Cheese with Beef, and many, many more. And, you would think that with that many casseroles, there would definitely be left overs taken by Bobby and Ronnie Anne back home.

Well, you'd be wrong. Ronnie Anne absolutely LOVED the casseroles that Mr. Loud had prepared. She even asked for the recipe of the lasagna one she had.

She ate up at dinner. She had about 6 or 7 helpings of casseroles. And all the plates that she had were very big meals. It was truly a meal of a lifetime.

However, as she was done eating, she began to feel that her pants were a little tight. She figured she could just walk it off, as she did sit for quite a while. Maybe she just felt stiff. Her and Bobby eventually left, bidding Mr and Mrs Loud farewell, and also thanking them for the nice dinner.

***On the Way Home***

Ronnie Anne still couldn't believe how good of a cook Mr. Loud was. He cooked up some of the best casseroles she ever tasted. From tater tot, to broccoli cheese, to almost every kind you could think of. Of course, she wouldn't tell her grandmother that it was the best she ever had. That would emotionally destroy her. Not to mention, make her step up her game in the kitchen, which would get pretty intense around the Casagrande household.

They made it home, and they both went to bed.

***The Next Morning***

Ronnie Anne woke up, and started to get ready for school. It was actually a little tough for her to start a new school at first, but she eventually got the hang of Great Lakes School.

However, when she got up, she walked in front of her mirror. And what she saw horrified her.

Her hips had gotten really wider than a normal person does.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ronnie Anne screamed in terror at her new look. She pinched and stroked her now ginoromus hips.

Her scream was definitely heard by the Casagrande family, as the whole lot of them rushed to her room very quickly.

"Nini, are you okay? Your not hurt, are you?" Bobby said, sounding very concerned for his baby sisters well being.

"Yes, are you okay, sweetie?" Maria, her and Bobby's mother, asked her with more concern in her voice than Bobby.

Ronnie Anne turned around, with a horrified look on her face to all of them.  
"I'm a fat girl." She said with a little bit of a whine to her tone of voice.

After Bobby, Maria, and the rest of the Casagrande's had made Ronnie Anne feel a little bit better with a pep talk, she attempted to get dressed for school. The shirt and shoes were no problem. What WAS a problem, was when she tried to put her pants on.

She was trying hard to fit into them. Sucking her gut in, pulling on the waist of her pants, everything.

"Come on. Come on.*GRRRRR*" She struggled to get her pants to button up. She struggled for a few more seconds, before she finally managed to get her pants buttoned up.

"YES!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

So, after Ronnie Anne finally managed to squeeze into her jeans, she was ready to go to school. But, then there was another problem.

When Ronnie Anne attempted to go out of her bedroom door, due to her now very wide hips, she got stuck. Her hips eclipsed the doorway by about 2 inches.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" She said as she struggled to get out, but to no avail.

"BOBBY!" Ronnie Anne shouted loud for him to hear. He ran upstairs to see what was wrong with his baby sister.

When he made it upstairs and saw what as wrong, he couldn't help but laugh under his breath a little bit at the predicament that Ronnie Anne was in. It was hilarious.

"Need some help Winnie the Pooh?" Bobby jokingly asked her.

Ronnie Anne was not amused by this. In fact she was quite pissed off.  
"Just pull me out of here you dumbbell." She said.

Bobby then grabbed both of her arms and pulled as hard as he could.  
"*GGGGRRRR* How much *GAHHH* did you eat *RRRG* last night again sis?" He asked as he continued to pull as hard as he could to get her out.

Ronnie Anne got red in the face. "7 helpings. But what do you expect? It was so good." She said.

"*RAH* Well, I guess *DRRU* you learned *AHHH* a valuable lesson now, didn't you?" He asked, still pulling on her arms.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just get me out." She said.

Bobby pulled for a few more minutes, until her hips popped out of the doorway. She fell on her face, and then got back up.

After she got back up, she went downstairs to the front door of the Bodega. She decided to skip breakfast, as she still felt full from the casseroles she had last night.

Then, trouble struck again. Literally. As she was walking out of the front door, she got her hips lodged in the doorway. She growled in embarrassment. Thankfully, her grandmother Rosa was there to help.

"My word Ronnie Anne. I have never seen hips almost the size of mine on someone younger than me. It's incredible." She said, in a weird way, admiring her granddaughter's big hips.

Ronnie Anne felt embarrassed again. It was one thing for her big brother to tease her, but her grandmother was another.

"Can you help me get out of here, please?" Ronnie Anne said, sounding embarrassed.

"No worry, sweetie." Rosa said, as she put her hands on her granddaughter's butt. Thankfully, due to Rosa's big size, and surprisingly great strength, she pushed Ronnie Anne out of the doorway with ease and no struggle at all.

"There you go. Have a good day at school." Rosa said.

"Oh, it's gonna be good alright." Ronnie Anne said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

She waited by the bus stop for a few minutes, before it finally arrived to drop her off at her new school. She walked up to it to get on.

However, as she was getting on, her hips got stuck in the doorway again. Her hips not only eclipsed the doorway by about 2 inches, but she was feeling her butt get squished even more because of the automatic door of the bus.

Thankfully, the bus driver, who was named Mike, pulled on her arms to help get her in.

"How did*GAH*ya gain*RRR*so much weight, kid?" Mike asked.

Ronnie Anne blushed in embarrassment. "I ate a lot of casseroles. Don't judge me." She said.

After, a couple more seconds of pulling, Mike managed to pull her through.

The bus finally dropped Ronnie Anne and several other classmates off to Great Lakes Elementary School. It felt so weird being in a new school. Royal Woods Elementary was rather smaller than the average school. This one looked like a high school.

She then finally made it to her Period 1 classroom. Room 234. Mr. Sopp's room. This was English and Language Arts.

Then, her hips caused her problems yet again. When she walked through the doorway, her hips caused her to get stuck again.

"GGGGRRRR." Ronnie Anne growled. She was both embarrassed and pissed off over her situation. But what made her situation worse, was that she wasn't alone when she was stuck in the door.

One girl in particular. She looked like the stereotypical popular villain girl in those teenage drama movies. Lots of make-up, fashionable clothes, constantly looking at her phone, and always relied on her Daddy's money. This girl's name was Brianna. And she was certainly about to make an enemy out of Ronnie Anne.

"Look at how big those girls hips are. They look even bigger than Nicki Minaj's." She said laughing at her. A few other people joined in as well. Two of this people were what one would call her "BFF'S", although they probably hung out with her just to be popular. These two were Paige and Sonya.

"Yeah. She's certainly got her bread in the oven." Paige said laughing.

"And it's enough to feed a family of 11." Sonya chimed in.

Now, almost the whole classroom was laughing. This was really getting to Ronnie Anne. She knew that, once she would get unstuck, she was gonna kick those three girls a**'s.

Then, thankfully, she felt someone push on her butt to help her get through. It was one of her classmates. He was named Waylon. He was a Caucasian student with black hair and blue eyes.

"*GRR*Man, how much*GUH*do you eat*ERR*in a day?" He asked as he kept pushing her through. He did that for a few more seconds before he finally pushed her through.

When she made it inside, all the students were laughing at her, until a tall skinny looking man came into the classroom.

"That's enough everybody. Miss, uh,-" he looked at his paper for a quick second "-Ronnie Anne. Please take your seat over there." Mr. Sopp said as he pointed to a seat that sat next to, thankfully, her friend Nikki. She motioned Ronnie Anne to come over.

Then, as she sat in her seat, she got stuck again. She felt like her hips were getting sandwiched in between two walls closing in on her. She struggled to get comfortable in her seat. She kept moving around and pushing down on her butt to get into the seat. After a few seconds of that. She finally managed to get into the chair comfortably.

She felt all the classmates snickering at her again. Nikki looked over to her.

"Don't listen to them. There just jerks. Especially Brianna and her friends." Nikki whispered to her. Ronnie Anne nodded.

As the lecture by Mr. Sopp went out, she felt somebody poke at her butt with a pencil. She looked back at the perpetrator, and it was Paige. She was smiling all evil-like. Ronnie Anne so wanted to punch this girl in the face.

"Miss Anne, is there a problem here?" Mr. Sopp asked.

She quickly looked back at the teacher with nervousness on her face. "No, Mr. Sopp. I'm fine." She said.

He went back to his lecture. Ronnie Anne felt Paige poking her butt again. She didn't react, because she was afraid she was going to make Mr. Sopp mad again. So, she just ignored her. Maybe she'll get bored and stop.

Oh, she didn't get bored though. Paige kept looking and poking and poking at her butt non-stop. Ronnie Anne started to feel really agitated. This was really started to annoy her. She tried ignoring her, until Paige did something that just set Ronnie Anne off.

Paige squeezed on Ronnie Anne's butt. She put her hands on her.

"Feels like I'm squishing Play-Doh." Paige said, mocking Ronnie Anne some more.

Ronnie Anne couldn't take it anymore. She reached back to get at Paige to try and get her hands on her. However, Paige quickly jumped out of her seat. And, due to Ronnie Anne's big butt, she couldn't reach her. She was having trouble trying to get out of her seat to kill Paige. The classmates saw this and were bursting into laughter.

Mr. Sopp wouldn't take any of this. "Ronnie Anne, I will not take this behavior from you. Now stop this right now." He said sounding annoyed.

After Ronnie Anne struggled for a few seconds, she got out of her seat. She saw all of the classmates laughing at her. She just couldn't take it. She ran toward the classroom door.

Then, as if she wasn't being laughed at enough, she got stuck in the doorway again. She was really getting stressed out with her large hips.

This caused the classroom to laugh even louder and harder at her. She had never felt so embarrassed in all her life.

"Miss Anne. Will you please stop this and get back to your seat?" Mr. Sopp said.

"Yeah, you could use the exercise." Brianna commented.

Mr. Sopp looked at her with disdain. "Cute Ms. Lazowski. You can stay after school today in detention." He said.

During that exchange, Ronnie Anne managed to get out of the doorway, and just ran as fast as she could to go find a place to hide from all the humiliation. She roamed the hallways, until she found a Janitor's closet, that was left open for some reason.

Ronnie Anne entered the Janitor's closet and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the floor and just cried. Cried in frustration at her sudden weight gain, the getting stuck in the vents, and everybody mocking and ridiculing her for it.

Her crying was short live, however, as she heard someone coming. She quickly looked around the Janitor's closet to look for something to hide in. She finally found an air vent that was on the ground, which probably led to some part of the school.

She attempted to crawl in, but her bad luck continued even further. She got stuck in the air vent about halfway through.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ronnie Anne screamed in anger.

"Why did I have to eat so much of those damn casseroles? I'm so big, I can't even fit through a regular door now." She said out loud.

Then, to make her situation even more worse, she heard the door open. She knew she was in big trouble now.

"Ronnie Anne? What are you doing in there?" A familiar voice asked her. It wasn't the janitor at all. It was her friend Nikki. Thank God it was. Anybody else, and it would've been terrible.

"Nikki! Thank God. I need you to push me through here, okay? I'm stuck. Again." Ronnie Anne said.

Nikki cringed at that statement. "You want me to push you on your butt?" She asked.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over it. It's not that bad." She said sounding annoyed.

Nikki's body shuddered, before she finally sucked it up and started to push Ronnie Anne through the vent.

Nikki started pushing on Ronnie Anne's butt to get her through. To say her butt was really heavy was an understatement. Nikki pushed with all her might to get her friend through.

"*GUH*How did*RUH*you gain all*GRR*this weight Ronnie Anne?" Nikki complained while continuing to push on her butt.

"I ate a lot of casseroles at Lincoln's family's place last night, okay?" Ronnie Anne answered forcefully.

"Why would*GRUH*you do that?" Nikki complained again.

"Hey, those casseroles we're good. If you tried some, you'd be eating about 7 plates of it to. Now push through already." Ronnie Anne said.

Nikki rolled her eyes and continued to push. She did this for about a few more minutes, until Ronnie Anne was now inside the vents. Now she was even more stuck than ever.

"Hey, keep pushing me." Ronnie Anne said.

"Why?" Nikki asked not sounding very happy.

"Because I'm out of here. Screw those jerks for making fun of me. I'm going home. You can come with me if you like. We can just hang in my room and play video games all day." Ronnie Anne said.

Nikki looked around for a quick sec, before she replied, "Do you have the new Max Payne video game?"

"I do." Ronnie Anne said.

"Okay. I'm gonna get you out of there." Nikki said as she got into position to push her through the air vents.

She pushed forcefully on Ronnie Anne's butt to get her whole body to move through the tiny vents. It felt like pushing a huge water balloon.

"*RRR*You should*AAH*go on a diet when we get outta here*BRR*." Nikki told her as she kept pushing her through the vents.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just keep pushing." She told her friend, who rolled her eyes again.

Nikki kept pushing her through the vent to, until they finally found the exit.

"There it is. We're almost put of here." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Thank God." Nikki said under her breath. She pushed her further and further until they both made it to the exit. Ronnie Anne pushed the blocker out of the way to get out.

Then, again, Ronnie Anne got stuck in between the space of the air vent.

She chuckled embarrassingly. "Push me through, please?" She said.

Nikki groaned in annoyance. "You've gotta be kidding me." She complained.

"Just do it." Ronnie Anne said.

Nikki rolled her eyes and pushed on her butt again to get her out.

"*GRR*Why is your*GAH*butt so heavy?*RAH*It's like*DRA*a weight." Nikki said attempting to push Ronnie Anne out of the exit of the vent.

"Oh come on. It's not that big. Now keep pushing." Ronnie Anne said.

Nikki kept pushing and pushing until they were both outside of the school. No guards around for anyone to see, or stop them from leaving school grounds.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Ronnie Anne said to her friend as she walked away from the school.

Nikki just grumbled something under her breath, while she followed her to the Bodega to hang out and play video games instead of doing school work.

****The Bodega****

Ronnie Anne and Nikki ran all the way to the Bodega as quick as they could. Though, there were some points where Ronnie Anne had to stop and take a really quick breather, due to her ginoromus butt.

They were now at the front door of the Bodega. Then, just as they were about to step through, Ronnie Anne forgot about something.

"Wait." She stopped Nikki from entering.

"What?" Nikki asked in confusion.

"My grandpa owns this place. And my grandma is here too. I cannot let them see us. We'll get in huge trouble because of what we're doing." She explained to her.

Nikki though for a moment, and realized she was right. "So, how do we get in?" Nikki asked.

Ronnie Anne looked around for a little bit, before she found something that, earlier was just a pain for her, but now could be he saving grace.

She pointed an air vent that led up to the 2nd and 3rd floor of the Bodega. When Nikki saw this, she cringed again.

"Your kidding right?" Nikki asked.

Ronnie Anne shook her head. "Do you see any other way of getting up there?" She asked her friend.

Nikki looked around, and saw that there was not one. She did not look too happy right now.

"I hate you." Nikki said.

"Whatever, let's just go." Ronnie Anne said walking over to the air vent, with Nikki following behind her.

They went behind the Bodega, and eventually found the entrance to the vent. Nikki knew this was going to be even more hell than it was earlier. Cause now she was going to have to push on her butt upwards. Her friends butt was going to be in her face. Uncontrollably.

Ronnie Anne opened the vent and started to crawl. Only to get stuck in the vent again. Her butt was now eclipsing the vent by about 2 inches, due to this one being a bit smaller than the one at school. "Alright, ready?" She asked.

"Shut Up." Nikki said.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now push." Ronnie Anne said.

Before Nikki did that though, when she grabbed Ronnie Anne's butt, she started moving it around in her hands. Like she was playing with Play-Doh. It felt weird and yet kind of fun.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie Anne asked Nikki very crossly.

"Now that I've gotten a good look at your butt, it actually looks amazing. I've never seen a butt this big since my aunt Peggy." Nikki said, while laughing.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up and push me through, will you?" She said sounding very annoyed.

Nikki did just that. She pushed on her friends butt. She started out by pushing forward with all her strength her arms could carry. Then, she tried pushing her sideways with her shoulders. Finally, she got her through pushing her butt with her back and using all her leg strength she possibly could use.

But it wasn't over yet. Now, she had to push her all the way upwards toward the 2nd floor. That was the location of Ronnie Anne's bedroom.

So, Nikki kept pushing on Ronnie Anne's butt, as they now we're going up the air vent. Nikki had to use a lot of leg strength to make sure she didn't fall while pushing Ronnie Anne.

"*GRR*After this,*RAA*you owe me*FRA*big time Ronnie Anne.*GAH*" Nikki told her friend while grunting over her weight.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me, I'll make it up to ya." Ronnie Anne said, while using her arms to lift herself upwards in the vent.

"*GRR*Let's hope so.*GRA*"

Nikki kept pushing on Ronnie Anne's butt for a while now, before they came across something in the air vent.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"This part of the vent twists a little bit. We're gonna have to be careful here. Take it nice and slow." Ronnie Anne told her.

Nikki looked really cross when she heard that. "Is this day gonna get any worse?" She said out loud.

"If you keep complaining it will. Now, push me through lightly." She told Nikki.

Nikki then pushed on Ronnie Anne's butt, and then stopped when Ronnie Anne told her too.

"Now what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Hang on. I gotta make sure I don't hurt myself here. I don't wanna get cut. Let me just get my clothes through." She told her.

Nikki then sat there, while holding Ronnie Anne's butt above her head, while Ronnie Anne slowly got her clothes out of the way of any sharp edges in the vent.

"How*GEH*much longer?" Nikki complained while struggling to hold Ronnie Anne above her head.

"Almost there." Ronnie Anne said.

"*OOH*Man, I don't*GUH*think I can*ARG*hold on*UHG*much longer." Nikki said sounding worried she could fall all the way down to the bottom of the vent, possibly injuring her severely.

"Hang on Nikki. I'm almost there." Ronnie Anne said. After a few more minutes, she finally got her clothes out of any way toward sharp edges.

"Okay, go ahead and push." She told her.

With that, Nikki started pushing Ronnie Anne again. She went a couple inches, before being stopped by her again.

"WHAT!?" Nikki exclaimed sounding very pissed off.

"Jeez. I was just gonna say make sure to kind of fold my butt through here. It's the only way to get us through." Ronnie Anne told her.

Nikki rolled her eyes in anger. Then, she pushed on Ronnie Anne's butt, and then folded it up to get it through the wedges in the vent.

"Why*EWW*does this building*UGH*have this*ARG*type of air vent?" Nikki complained.

"I don't know. I just live here." Ronnie Anne said.

Nikki growled, and continued doing what she was doing. After a few minutes of that, she FINALLY got her friends butt out of the wedges of the air vent, while also making sure she got through the vent safely as well. Once they made it past that obstacle, she went back to pushing Ronnie Anne through the vent.

"How much further*UGH*?" Nikki asked.

"Actually, we're almost close to my bedroom. Just a little further." Ronnie Anne said.

Nikki was SO relieved to here that. After all the hell she's been through, she FINALLY can kick back, relax, and play video games for a while.

Nikki pushed and pushed Ronnie Anne some more, until they reached their destination. The bedroom of Ronnie Anne.

"Alright, we're here." Ronnie Anne said, as she took out the grate of the vent. She crawled through, only to get stuck again.

"One more time, Nikki." She said.

Nikki rolled her eyes, and pushed again.

However, something terrifying happened.

When Ronnie Anne attempted to push through the vent, she accidentally slipped.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Her and Nikki screamed as they were falling backwards through the vent. They had just climbed all the way to the top. Now, this looked like it could end very deadly.

Then, by the grace of God, they landed near the twisted wedge part of the vent. So, thanks to this part of it, they're lives were saved from falling to their death.

"Nikki, are you okay? Nikki!" Ronnie Anne called out to her friend.

She then heard a sound coming from underneath her.

"*MMMMMPPPPHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!" The noise went.

Ronnie Anne realized what that was. It was Nikki. She was trapped.

Right underneath her big, ginoromus butt. Ronnie Anne felt embarrassed for her. Thankfully, Ronnie Anne as able to lift herself off of her, allowing her to breathe.

Ronnie Anne didn't need to look back at Nikki to know what she was feeling.

PISSED OFF!

"Sorry about that." Ronnie Anne said nervously.

Nikki growled. "You are so lucky we're almost there. Otherwise I would've killed you." She said as she began pushing upwards on Ronnie Anne's butt again.

She did this for a good couple of minutes before they made it to Ronnie Anne's room. She pushed her into her bedroom, where when she fell, she hit her bed. So, she had a nice, cushiony fall.

Nikki then jumped in after her. They were finally in her room. Where they would hang and play video games, away from all those jerks at school who made fun of her.

"Okay. Let's play." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yes. Let's." Nikki said.

***Three Hours Later***

After Ronnie Anne and Nikki had played video games, Ronnie Anne decided to go and get something from the fridge.

"Hey, you want anything?" She asked Nikki.

"No thanks." Nikki said shaking her head.

Ronnie Anne then was about to go out of her door, until she got stuck again.

"*GGGGRRRR* *RRRRRUUUHH*" Ronnie Anne grunted as she tried to try get out of the doorway.

"I'm not gonna half to push you through again am I?" Nikki asked.

Ronnie Anne knew what kind of hell she put her friend through. So, this time, she was going to get out of the doorway herself.

"*HGNNH* *GRHRH*" Ronnie Anne struggled. It was like this for about a minute, until...

POP!

She got out of the doorway on her own. Without Nikki's help.

"Huh. Guess I can get out on my own now." She said to herself as she walked to the kitchen to get her desired snack.

***Later***

Ronnie Anne had gotten some Slim-Jims from the fridge for her snack. When she closed the door, she began to examine and feel upon her huge butt.

Now that she had a better look and feel of her butt, she realized, maybe having a butt this big wasn't so bad after all. In fact, it actually looked pretty good from where she was standing.

"Where is my cooking spoon?" She heard a frantic voice say. It was her grandmother, Rosa Santiago.

Ronnie Anne needed to find a place to hide. If Rosa found her here, finding out that she skipped school, she would be dead meat.

She quickly searched for a few seconds before finding a space between the couch and the chair in the living room. So she dove between the small space, only for her to realize she was stuck again.

"*GGGGRRRR* *HUUUUUHHH*" Ronnie Anne grunted as she tried to crawl in between the space. She could hear Rosa coming any second.

After a few more seconds, Ronnie Anne eventually got in between the couch and chair to successfully hide from Rosa. When she was safely hidden, Ronnie Anne started to have second thoughts about her big butt not being as bad. If she was in situations like this, it could get tricky for her everyday life.

She sounded stressed out. That's what it was like whenever she was cooking.  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Rosa said, searching through the cabinets of the kitchen.

After a couple more seconds of searching, she finally found get wooden spoon.  
"AHA! Finally found you. Now, time to get back to work." Rosa said proudly as she left the kitchen.

After Rosa had left, Ronnie Anne quickly popped out if the space, and quickly went back to her room.

***Ronnie Anne's room***

Nikki was still playing video games when Ronnie Anne came back. Ronnie Anne sat next to Nikki in her bean bag chair. As she did this, her big butt now felt uncomfortable to say the very least.

"Ugh, it's a bit uncomfortable to sit in here." Ronnie Anne complained.

Nikki giggled. "Your butt is overlapping the bean bag chair. It's like it's eating it whole." She teased her.

"Whatever." Ronnie Anne groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I just wish I hadn't eaten so much of those casseroles." She said.

Nikki shrugged. "Lesson learned, huh?" She said very teasingly.

Ronnie Anne just looked unamused at that comment. "I'm getting bored. Wanna go hit the skate park with Casey and Sameer?" She asked her.

"Sure." Nikki said. Ronnie Anne shut off her gaming system, and quietly snuck out of the Bodega with Nikki.

***Outside***

They now we're both walking toward the skate park with each other. Nikki noticed Ronnie Anne had some Slim-Jims in her hands. She was confused.

"Uh, if you don't like your big butt, shouldn't you NOT be eating those?" She asked her.

Ronnie Anne shrugged. "I'll admit it is still kind of annoying. But, I'm okay with it. I don't care if what I eat makes it bigger. Heck, I don't care if stays like this, or gets bigger overtime. As long as I'm happy and eat the things I like, that's all that matters." She explained to her friend.

Then, after she said that, Nikki grabbed a handful of Ronnie Anne's butt in her palms. It felt so big and squishy. Like a big meatball.

Ronnie Anne was confused. "What are you doing?" She asked her sounding annoyed.

"Your big butt feels like Play-Doh. It makes me happy." Nikki said still squeezing and feeling upon Ronnie Anne's butt like a toy.

Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes and continued to walk with her friend to the skate park.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I know it has been a while since I posted something for crafordbrian17 with our story here. Like I said with my 8th chapter of "The Nerd and The Jock." I had some personal problems that I was going through at the time. But, here ya guys go. I hope you like this new chapter. If you do, make sure to like, comment, favorite, and follow this story for future updates. Thank you and goodnight everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck in a Wall Chapter 4**

 **A Day at the Park**

It was a bright and sunny day in Royal Woods, Michigan. A day where everybody was out either playing in the nice weather, or just simply enjoying themselves peacefully in the nice sun.

And that is exactly what was happening for a certain little member of the Loud Family. Lily was being taken to the park by her two big sisters Lori and Leni. They did this on a daily basis.

They went and put Lily in the sandbox. Her favorite place in the park. Lori and Leni were sitting on a bench that as a few feet away from the sandbox, so they could keep an eye on her. Just in case she tried walking away from there, and potentially hurting herself.

As Lori and Leni were sitting there, while on their phones or doing their nails, they noticed a few people coming toward them.

It was Lori's friends Whitney, Becky, Dana, and her former rival turned friend Carol Pingrey. Also with them, was Leni's high school friends Jackie and Mandee, and her now official boyfriend Chaz.

Of course, Lori and Leni went up to them to greet them.

"EHHH!*Muah*Muah*" Leni and her two friends greeted each other with an air kiss on the cheek to each other.

"Hey you guys." Lori greeted her friends with hugs.

Leni approached Chaz and the two gave a quick kiss to him. "Hey, sweetie. Like, how are you doing?" She asked very sweetly.

"I'm okay. Chaz like that." He said.

"So, what are you all doing out here?" Whitney asked them.

"Oh, we're literally watching Lily play in the sandbox." Lori said as she motioned over to her.

Lily was now making a little sand castle. Or, make that what she would describe as a sand castle. As Lori and everybody else saw it as a big messy pile of sand mushed together. Either way, it was so cute seeing Lily have the time of her life.

"AWWW." Whitney and Dana replied. "She's so cute when she's playing." Dana said.

"Yeah." Whitney agreed.

"I know. We literally have the cutest baby sister in the world." Lori said.

"She's, like, even cuter than the Taco Bell guy at the Mall's baby. And she had cute little bows in her hair." Leni said looking lovingly at her baby sister.

After admiring Lily for a few more seconds, the group of friends sat on the bench together, while still watching Lily play.

During this time, Lori, Leni, Whitney, Jackie, Mandee, and Carol were talking with each other about what normal teenagers would talk about.

While they were talking, Chaz was sitting with Becky and Dana. While he was sitting there, eating a small bag of potato chips, Becky and Dana looked over Chaz's body. They seemed to noticed his pretty big belly. It felt like it was getting bigger by the minute.

Yeah, Chaz was an, all around, big guy. He weighed about 278 lbs. Not exactly the appropriate weight for a teen his age.

Then, out of nowhere, Becky grabbed Chaz's belly fat. A few seconds later, Dana did the same thing. This startled Chaz a little bit.

"What are you two doing?" He asked them sounding annoyed.

"Your belly is really big, ya know." Becky told him while still feeling the fat in her hands.

"Yeah. It's not healthy to be like this." Dana said also feeling the fat in her hands.

Chaz wasn't appreciating this. Not one bit. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as skinny or in better shape than you guys. That's just not me." He told them, feeling slightly offended by their comments toward him.

"You should hit the gym more often. May help you lose a few pounds." Becky told him.

"Yeah, or go out jogging every day." Dana told him.

Chaz just rolled his eyes at their comments as he went back to eating his chips.

Jackie was sitting on the ground, underneath where Chaz was sitting on the bench. And as Jackie and everybody else were talking to each other, while Dana and Becky continued to play with Chaz's belly fat, all of a sudden, Dana slightly pulled on his shirt, which caused his belly to bulge out. His belly was hanging over Jackie's face and head now.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Chaz, what the heck?" Jackie exclaimed, not sounding too happy about what just happened.

"Dana was the one who lifted my shirt." Chaz complained to her.

Jackie then tried standing up. However, with Chaz's belly hanging over her, she found herself struggling to do so.

"*HNNGH* Jeez Chaz,*UUGGH*you need to*RRRGH*?lose some weight.*EEWW*Seriously, this*GGRR*is so heavy" Jackie complained as she still struggled to stand up with his belly all over her.

Chaz just blushed in embarrassment. He knew he was a bit overweight, but he didn't think it was that bad.

Finally, after a few minutes of struggling, Jackie got up, and pushed his belly off of her. She panted and looked at him very crossly.

"Seriously Chaz. Do you ever work out?" Jackie asked angrily.

"I don't know. Do you ever wear things that don't make you look desperate for a boyfriend?" Chaz asked very smartass like.

"*Gasp* Well at least I'm not as fat as you." Jackie fired back.

"You should work out more." Dana said.

"Yeah." Becky said.

"Excuse me." Leni said getting their attention. "I don't think I like that your insulting my boyfriend about his weight. How'd you like it if I told you your shoes are tacky Jackie?"

"*Gasp* Well, how would you like it if I said your dress is ugly?" Jackie fired back.

This then lead to a full blown argument between them. Becky, Jackie, Dana, Chaz and Leni were going back and forth with insults toward each other.

As they were fighting, Whitney looked toward the sandbox where Lily was.

Or, was supposed to be. She noticed Lily was now crawling away from the sandbox, and going towards the bigger kids equipment area.

This was bad. She needed to stop them right now. Lily could seriously hurt herself if no one went over to help her.

"Guys, Guys stop fighting. We've got a problem." Whitney said breaking up their argument looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked.

Whitney pointed over to what Lily was doing. This, of course, caused Lori and Leni to freak out.

"LILY!" They both screamed as they ran after her to go get her. All of their friends ran after them as well to help them get Lily out of harm's way.

As Lori, Leni and all their friends ran after Lily, they saw her climbing up a set of stairs that were leading toward a bridge that looked pretty flexible. As little Lily was climbing up these stairs, Lori, Whitney and Becky followed right behind her, also climbing up the bridge.

Lily, happily giggling and laughing, walked across the bridge, with the girls following close behind.

"Hey!" "Don't shove." "Ow." Shouted a few kids as Lori and her friends pushed a few kids out of the way to get to Lily, who NOW was walking toward a red slide. What was weird about this slide, however, was that it looked a lot skinnier than how a regular slide would look. If a person who weighed more than 200 lbs attempted to go down this slide, they would surely get stuck in between it.

"Weeee." Lily happily replied in baby talk as she went down the slide with ease.

Whitney eventually made it to the little red slide and attempted to follow Lily down.  
"Hang on Lily. I'm coming." She said sounding worried for her close friends baby sister.

Then, trouble occurred. When Whitney tried to go down, head first through the tunnel of the slide, she couldn't move. It took only but a second for her to realize that it was her big curly hair that was stuck in between the slide.

She tried to move to get it unstuck, but her hair was caught in between a few of the cracks and holes in the slide.  
"OW.*kkrr* Someone help. I'm stuck." Whitney called out.

Thankfully, Lori was right behind her. She wanted to help her friend, but Lily was getting away from them. She might get hurt. And Lori would never forgive herself if her baby sister was harmed in any way, shape or form.

Then, she saw a little blue slide that lead down to the ground. She could use this to get to Lily.

"Sorry Whitney." Lori called out to her friend as she attempted to go down the blue slide.

Then, there was MORE trouble. Her hair, which was big and wavy, got stuck in the tunnel of the blue slide. Both of them were now stuck. Their hair bulged around the opening of the slide by about an inch and a half. It was not a good situation to be in.

"ARGH! LITERALLY?*kkrr*OW." Lori shouted in frustration and pain as she tried to get out of the slide.

Good thing Becky was also behind them. She saw the situation that her two friends were in.

"What are you two doing? This isn't the time to be having fun?" Becky scolded them.

"Yeah, we decided to play while chasing a baby to prevent her from hurting herself. What do you think is going on Becky?" Whitney sarcastically said angrily, while her voice echoed through the tunnel of the slide.

"We're literally stuck. Help us out would you?" Lori cried out angrily, while her voice also echoed through the tunnel of her slide.

Becky rolled her eyes in annoyance. She first decided to help Whitney. She pushed on her butt, while also trying to untangle the snarls in her friends hair.

"Uugh. Seriously, why*Argh* are your guys' hair so*Guh* heavy?" Becky complained.

"Cause it's unique, Trevor is noticing me, and I like it. So just deal with it okay?" Whitney said.

"Yeah, and Bobby literally loves it. So I'm keeping it." Lori called out.

Becky just growled at her friends little back talk as she continued to push and push to get her out of there.

As Becky was helping Lori and Whitney get out of their situation, Lily was now at the bottom of the slide. She then started crawling toward a new part of the playground.

"There she is." Mandee called out as she pointed toward where Lily was.

"Let's get her." Carol said as her, Mandee, Jackie, Dana, Leni and Chaz ran after her.

Now Lily was headed toward a little plastic blue tunnel. She started crawling through it without a care in the world. She was truly having the time of her life.

Chaz made it to the little tunnel first, with the girls following right behind him. He saw Lily go into the tunnel, and tried to crawl in after her.

Cue trouble again. When Chaz tried crawling into the tunnel, he almost instantly got stuck. His belly fat got caught in between the walls of the little tunnel. They eclipsed the entrance way by about 5 inches.

"*Grr*" He struggled. "Ah. Chaz doesn't like this." He said as Lily crawled away from him toward the end of the tunnel.

Jackie and Dana caught up to Chaz and noticed the situation he was in.  
"Really Chaz? Did you really think that you could fit in there?" Jackie said to him sounding annoyed.

"Excuse me for trying to help get my girlfriend's baby sister to safety. Now help get me out of here would ya?" Chaz said.

Dana shook her head. "I ain't touching that with a ten foot pole. You'll have to do it." She said to Jackie.

"ARGH." Jackie groaned in frustration as she got on her knees, and got ready. She put her hands on Chaz's butt and pushed forward as hard as she could.

"*GUH* This is SO gross. *AUG* You need to go on a diet when we get Lily back. *Arr*" She told Chaz as she struggled to push him through. This time she tried with her back using her leg strength.

"Just shut up and push me through you tool." Chaz harshly said to her.

Obviously, Jackie was offended by that insult, but they needed to get Lily back. And fast. And they needed everybody to do it. So she continued pushing on his butt, now trying it sideways, to get him through.

While Jackie and Dana were busy with Chaz, Leni, Carol and Mandee quickly ran over to the other side of the long tunnel. They peeked inside and saw Lily sitting about halfway through the tunnel, again giggling very happily.

"I'll get her Leni." She offered to her friend.

"Okay, just be careful not get hurt. Or get Lily hurt." Leni said sounding worried for her friend and baby sister.

"Don't worry. I got this." Mandee said as she crawled through to get Lily. However, as she started to crawl, she realized her hair was stretching a little bit while inside.

"Err. This tunnel is a lot smaller than I thought." Mandee thought in her head. She struggled a little bit trying to get at Lily. However, she eventually made it toward her and picked her up in her arms.

"*Sigh* Finally. We got you." Mandee said sounding relieved. Then, out of nowhere, Lily planted a kiss on Mandee's face. This surprised her a little bit, but she thought it was cute overall. She laughed a little bit.

On the outside, however, Carol and Leni watched the whole time as Mandee's bottom half went through the tunnel. They saw her struggle to get through. It was taking up a lot of time. They were getting worried for Lily.

As they heard Mandee laugh, Carol decided on something. "She's been in there long enough. Time for her to come out." She said as she grabbed at Mandee's skirt.

While admiring Lily's cute little kiss, she then felt her skirt being tugged on by Carol. Carol struggled a little bit with pulling her out, but she eventually got it. Mandee and Lily were now out of the tunnel, with Lily safe and sound. Giggling as she had been for a while now.

"LILY!" Leni happily cried as she scooped up Lily and hugged her.

Mandee realized it was Carol who was the one who pulled on her skirt to get her out. She was glad to be out if the tunnel, but she didn't appreciate her skirt being tugged on.

She got back up and followed Carol, Leni and Lily to the other side of the tunnel. "Did you seriously have to grab me by the skirt, Carol? I didn't like that." Mandee told Carol sounding annoyed.

"Well, I wanted to get you out of there quick to get the little stinker to safety." Carol said. She then looked at Lily and smiled playfully. "Yeah, your a little stinker aren't you, Lily? For scaring us like that." She said as she playfully poked Lily's little belly. This caused her to giggle.

When they reached the other side of the tunnel, they saw what was happening with Jackie and Dana. They were trying to help get Chaz out of the tunnel hole. It looked pretty bad from where they were standing.

Before they could say anything, Lori, Whitney and Becky joined up with them. Becky looked to be out of breath from pushing them through the slides.

"What took you guys so long?" Leni asked with Lily in her arms.

"I'll tell you what took us so long." Becky said sounding irritated. "These two had hairstyles that wouldn't fit through a door. Let alone a little slide. I had to push these two through. And it was difficult to do so." She then put her hand through both Whitney's and Lori's hair. "This type of hair is not meant for a baby chase." She said not sounding very happy.

They were about to argue again, until they saw the situation that Chaz was in. Jackie was quite literally clutching at his hips to get a good grip on him to try and pull him out. But it was no good. Chaz was to far wedged in the tunnel by about 5 inches.

Jackie fell backwards on her butt. She looked out of breath. Sweating and her hair out of place.  
"Argh." Jackie groaned out loud. "It's hopeless. I'll never get him out of there. You know, this why he gets for eating so much. No wonder he's so fat." She said very angrily.

"Chaz heard that." He said as his voice echoed through the tunnel.

Carol walked up next to the tunnel, where half of his body was showing, and she pinched a piece of his belly flab. She moved it around and played with it in her hands.

"What are you doing now?" Chaz asked very crossly.

"It's bigger. Your a lot bigger than you were a couple days ago. It's kind of amazing how much you gained in that short amount of time." Carol explained to him. He just growled under his breath at her.

"Well, we can't just leave him here. How are we gonna get him out?" Leni asked sounding worried for her boyfriend's well being. That made Chaz smile a little bit.

"Me and Becky will stay behind and help. All of you should go home. Especially Lori and Leni. You need to be with Lily. Carol, take Mandee and Jackie home. You guys deserve a break as well. You especially Jackie." Dana explained to the group.

The group all agreed. "Come on Leni. Let's get this troublemaker home." Lori said. "Yeah, I'm talking to you Lily. Your a little troublemaker, aren't you? You scared me half to death." Lori said to Lily in baby talk. All Lily could do was smile and giggle.

As Mandee, Jackie and Carol were walking away, Carol was fixing Jackie's hair. Before it looked like she had just completed a marathon. With weights. Now, thanks to Carol, it was starting to look presentable again. Though, it would take a while, seeing as how hard it was to smooth out hair that was really heavy.

*Wow, her hair is just as thick and wavy as Lori and Whitney's* Carol thought as she did her work.

"Did you say something?" Jackie asked.

"Nope." Carol answered as they walked away from the park.

Becky and Dana looked at each other, and then at Chaz. "Ready?" Dana asked.

Becky nodded her head yes as they got to work at trying to free Chaz from the tunnel.

***Nighttime at the Park***

"GGGGRRRR" Becky grunted as she tried getting Chaz out. They had been doing this for a while now, and he STILL didn't budge. He was still stuck in the tunnel. And she tried the same ways Jackie used. Clutching and pulling as hard as she could. But it just didn't work.

"GAH" Becky grunted as she let go and fell backwards into the dirt. This was getting irritating. She started to try to catch her breath.

"Dang it. What else can we do?" Dana asked.

"Maybe we should call the fire department." Becky said while panting.

Dana thought for a little bit, before coming up with a good idea. She ran over to the other side of the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Becky asked.

"I'm gonna try pushing on him from the inside. And you'll pull." Dana called out as she then attempted to crawl through. As she crawled through the tunnel, she realized just how to tiny this tunnel was in size. It really was tight squeeze for her to fit through.

*Mandee was right. This tunnel IS small* Dana thought as she continued crawling until she was face to face with Chaz.

"What are you doing?" Chaz asked her.

"Instead of pulling, I'm gonna try pushing you out. Okay, here I go." She said as she started to push on his face, while Becky tried pulling him out from the other side. This, obviously, was making him uncomfortable.

"Chaz doesn't like this." He said.

"*ARGH* Well, Dana doesn't *GRR* having to push you *GUH* out of small spaces. *UGH* But, we don't always *RAH* get what we want, do we?" Dana said as she pushed on him.

On the outside, Becky was pulling away at Chaz's legs. "When we *RRG* get you outta *GAH* here, your going *OOF* on a diet "ARGH* and that's that." She said as she pulled away at him.

This just made Chaz annoyed. He just sat there in annoyance while his friends still tried helping him get out.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. I need to apologise to you, as well as crafordbrian17, for not updating for a while with this story. For a while, I went I into a bit of a depression after I almost lost my job a while back. But, I'm glad I decided to get my head out of my ass for you guys. So, if you like this chapter, make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow me for future updates. Thank you all and good night everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rebecca

**Stuck in a Wall**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rebecca (crafordbrian17's OC)**

 **Author's Note: Warning. This chapter may get emotional at times. So, be prepared.**

It was a bright sunny day in Royal Woods Michigan. It was a day where everybody had an excuse to want to go outside and enjoy the weather.

And that is exactly what Lincoln Loud was doing right now. He was sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the forest. He was just sitting there and breathing in the moment.

"*Sigh* What a great day." Lincoln proudly said.

Then, after he said that, he heard a noise off in the distance.

"*RRRRRGGGGG* *UUUUUUUGGGGHHH*" The noise went as it echoed through the forest. It was so loud that it caused a few birds and ducks to fly away.

"What was that?" Lincoln said, sounding curious. He wondered if he should check it out. But, what if it was a wild animal that could kill him? But, what if the animal was hurt? And needed help.

After a few seconds of doubt, he decided to go and investigate the sound of the noise. The sounds kept going off while he was walking. He felt cautious, but still brave overall.

The sounds of that noise were getting closer and closer. He then finally found what was going on.

In front of him, was a young girl. She looked about 14 years old, the same age as his older sister Luan, but she looked a bit taller. Kind of the same height as his other older sister Leni. She had platinum blonde hair just like her as well. She was currently stuck in a small opening of a cave.

However, what really concerned Lincoln was her physical form. This girl was beyond skinny. She looked like she was all skin and bones. Like, she hadn't eaten in a long time. It was scary to see this.

"Um hello?" Lincoln spoke, getting the girls attention.

"Hi, I'm Lincoln. Do you need some help?" He asked.

"Oh thank goodness." She said sounding relieved. "I've been stuck here for an hour and I can't get out. Please help me."

"Okay. I'm gonna getcha outta there." Lincoln said as he grabbed her by the arms. "By the way, what your name?" He asked her as he started to pull.

"Rebecca. And I like your name. It's sounds intelligent." She said as her arms were being pulled upon.

"*GRRR* Thanks *RRRR*" Lincoln asked as he continued to pull on her. *Why is she so hard to pull out? She should be able to pop out no problem.* He thought to himself.

He kept pulling and pulling untill he managed to finally get her out of that small hole. However, as she popped out, she landed on his body. And when she did that, she suddenly felt extremely heavy to him.

She got up off of him, and Lincoln quickly stood up on his feet to see what was right before his eyes. He felt so shocked that he jumped. Because what he saw was Rebecca, who did indeed have an extremely malnourished figure, but it was the size of her butt that was a sight to see. Her butt looked like two bean bag chair squished together. It was amazing to say the least.

"Your butt is so huge. It's actually amazing." Lincoln said without hesitation.

Rebecca blushed and chuckled nervously at his comment. "Thanks." She said.

"So, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Isn't your family worried about you?" Lincoln asked.

Rebecca then started to get tears in her eyes. "I don't have a family. Or a home. Because..." She let out a quick sob from her throat. This caused Lincoln to look concerned for her. "They're gone." She said as she fell to her knees with her hands on her face as she wept in sadness. Lincoln quickly came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked sympathetically.

She sniffled a little bit before she replied, "A fire caught my home a few months ago. That's why I'm out here. And..." She paused to choke on a sob, earning another sympathetic look from Lincoln, who now was sporting a few tears in his eyes. "My family is dead." She finished, which caused her to just break down and cry. Openly weep as she cried into Lincoln's chest as he hugged her.

 *****Flashback to 2 months earlier*****

"EVERYONE GET TO THE DOOR NOW!" An older gentleman, about in his 40's, told his wife and two daughters, one of them being Rebecca.

She ran toward the door as fast as she could, trying to escape the falling debris from the ceiling. She was beyond terrified at this point.

However, if she wasn't scared then, she certainly was now. When she opened the door and attempted to get out, her butt got stuck between the wedges. It was wedged in there by about an inch.

"WENDY! MOMMY! DADDY! HEELLLP!" She cried out as she was desperately trying to escape.

Then, tragedy struck. As Reby's mom and dad went to go and free they're daughter, giant pieces of debris fell and crushed them.

"MOM! DAD!" Wendy and Rebecca cried out to them. Wendy attempted to go and help them, but it was already too late. The impact of the debris killed them. Wendy had tears in her eyes.

"Wendy help!" Rebecca cried out for her big sister to get her out of there

Wendy then looked up above where Rebecca was stuck. The debris was about to fall on her. It would kill her just like her parents just now.

She knew what she had to do.

She quickly rushed over at the entrance and pushed as hard as she could on her little sisters butt. She pushed so hard that she managed to push her to safety out of the door.

Rebecca quickly got up. "Go sis start running." Wendy called out to her.

However, before she could do that, tragedy struck again. Before Wendy could even start to run out, the big pile of debris fell on her this time, crushing her underneath all the weight, rendering her unable to get back up.

All of this happened right in front of Rebecca.

"WENDY, NOO!" Rebecca cried as she tried to save her big sister.

"No. It's okay Reby. I'm done for. Get out of here. Get somewhere safe." Wendy said to her.

"NO! I'm not leaving you." Rebecca replied with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you wanna die too? Do you think me or Mom or Dad want that?" Wendy asked her.

Rebecca couldn't answer that. She knew they would want their youngest daughter to get to safety. She also knew that Wendy wanted her to get to safety too.

So, she made a completely heartbreaking decision.

She stood up and said her last words to Wendy. "I love you big sister." She said as she sobbed here eyes out.

It was Wendy's turn to cry now. "I love you too Reby." She said with sobs in her voice.

The house was about to go down now. And Rebecca knew that. So, after saying her good-byes to her family, she ran off away from the fire. With her heart breaking in two with tears streaming down her face.

She didn't turn back as the house was burned down to the ground. With her family now dead, she was all alone. Alone in the wilderness.

 *****2 months later*****

"I've...gotta...find...a place." Rebecca said as she kept walking through the forest. After her family had perished in the fire, she became homeless and was living in the forest for two months. She would find caves and old run-down shacks to stay in for a few nights or weeks to sleep. It was truly a nightmare for her.

She also hadn't eaten in days. The last time she ate was 4 days ago when she forced herself to eat a poor little dead bunny. That was it though. She cried while she ate it, cause she was a very big animal lover. But, she didn't have a choice. Now, she was having trouble walking from lack of hydration and malnutrition. She needed to find a place to stay, and get something to eat. Or else she would die.

Then, as if her prayers and thoughts had been answered, she found a small looking cave.

"Finally, a place to stay." Rebecca said as she started to crawl through the opening. However, as she did that, she forgot one tiny little thing.

Her butt was still abnormally bigger than the next girl. So, the result was, she ended up getting stuck in the small opening to the cave.

"Oh, damn it, not again." She said.

She then struggled to get through to the other side. "*GRR* Stupid hips *AHH* your the reason *GUH* my family is gone now. *RRG*" She said still trying to get through, while a few tears went down her face, due to her remembrance of her dead family.

After a few more minutes of struggling, she finally made it inside they cave. When she got up, she took a good look around the place. If it wasn't the fact that her oversized butt got stuck in the opening that made her question this place, it was the fact that this cave was still way to small for her to get comfortable to sleep in. The other caves she slept in before at least were really huge and could fit three bears at once. This cave couldn't fit one bear if she tried.

So, she decided to leave and try and find a other cave to stay in. However, when she went to try and leave, once again, she got stuck in the opening.

"Damn it!" Rebecca exclaimed. She tried struggling to get out again, but this time she was really stuck in between the walls by about 2 inches.

She just sighed in depression. She was probably gonna be here a while.

 *****End Flashback*****

Rebecca was still crying in Lincoln's chest as she thought about the horrific trauma she had been through. Lincoln also let out a few tears as he stroked her head in comfort. This poor girl had been through so much. He could only imagine what it would be like if HE lost all of his sisters and parents like that.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Rebecca. I can't believe you had to go through all of this." He said sounding sympathetic.

Rebecca stopped crying and looked up to him, although she still had tears in her eyes.

"But why didn't you go to the Royal Woods Orphanage? They would've taken you, right?" He asked very sweetly.

However, she immediately shook her head at the question. "I couldn't. I was worried everyone will make fun of me because of my butt. I'll get teased like I do at school." She said as she put her hands in a bit of a begging motion. "Please don't send me there. Please I beg of you." She pleaded tearfully to him.

Lincoln felt bad for this girl. Losing her family and being bullied? He knew he couldn't put her through that again.

Then, with his courage and determination, he got an idea.

"Why don't you come with me? You can stay with me and my family until we figure out what to do for you." He offered to her in the most kindest voice he ever used.

She dried her eyes at his request. "Are you sure? I mean, my big butt doesn't creep you out, right?" She asked sounding unconfident.

Lincoln shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure my family will be happy to take you in." He said proudly.

Rebecca got tears in her eyes again as she hugged Lincoln. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said very emotionally.

"No problem." Lincoln said softly. He also patted her butt as a way of comfort for her. Thankfully, Rebecca saw it like that. If she didn't, Lincoln would probably have eaten the rock he was standing on.

 *****Later*****

As Lincoln and Rebecca were walking down the street to his house, Lincoln, for some reason, couldn't take his eyes off of her huge butt. It was one of those things that, once you see it, you just couldn't stop looking at it.

"You know,-" Lincoln said getting Rebecca's attention "-not to be weird, but I still am amazed by how big your butt is. Did anyone in your family ever feel kind of uncomfortable with it?"

Rebecca blushed in embarrassment. "Well, Wendy was probably the only one who was sort of proud of how big it is. She never felt uncomfortable around me." She said. Memories started to resurface in her mind. Obviously, her sister's death still wore heavy over her. "I miss her so much." She said. Lincoln looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He needed to do everything he could to help cheer her up.

They eventually made it to the Loud House. As they made it to the front door, Lincoln noticed something off.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"It's quiet in there. I have 10 sisters, so it can't be THIS quiet." He said. He then tried opening the door, only to find that it was locked. Now that was strange. The door was normally never locked. So, why was it now?

Then he remembered something that he totally forgot about. He face palmed himself.

"Dang it. I forgot my family is away for the weekend at some fancy hotel I can't remember the name of." Lincoln said, kicking himself in the butt for forgetting something important.

Rebecca realized they needed to get inside. She looked around to see if their was a window or something they could climb in to get inside.

Then she saw her answer. There was a doggy door on the bottom of the front door. It was used for Charles, the family pet.

"How bout this?" She asked. Lincoln looked at the doggy door. He winced at what she was thinking of.

"Uh, I don't think your gonna fit through there, Rebecca." Lincoln told her.

"If at first you don't succeed, try again." Rebecca said as she got down on all fours and proceeded to crawl through the doggy door.

However, as usual, Lincoln was right. Once Rebecca tried to crawl through, her butt got stuck through the small doorway, which eclipsed her butt about 6 inches.

"Dang it." Rebecca said. "Lincoln help. I'm stuck. Give me a push and I'll let you in once you get me through."

"Ugh." Lincoln groaned. He then pushed on her but to get her through. He started by pushing forward with his arms. Then he used his side. Then he tried using his back.

"*Ugh* How did *Gah* your butt get *Err* this big Rebecca?" He asked while still using his back to try and push her through.

Rebecca, again, blushed in embarrassment. "Well, let just say a steady diet of burgers, fries and shakes make the booty bigger." She said.

Lincoln blushed when she told him that. He didn't need to hear that, but he did. He then realized this wasn't working. So, he decided to try something different.

He walked away from the front door, and to the edge of the curb that was facing the front door of the Loud House.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

Lincoln then started running toward her at as high a speed as he could. He pretty much sprinted toward her. He let out a battle cry as he ran toward her. When he was close enough at her, he drop kicked her butt with so much force, that he managed to get her butt to squeeze through the doggy door and into the Loud House.

He was panting after that run that he just did. He looked at the doggy door he just squeezed a big girl through. The result? Now parts of the door that were around the doggy door were broken. The door still stood up, but it was hard not to notice the parts of the door that were broken now.

"Dang it." Lincoln said as he now knew he would have to explain that to his parents and sisters.

Rebecca got up and dusted the debris from the door off of her. She let Lincoln inside as promised.

"Wow, your pretty strong for your age. I didn't feel a thing." She said, referring to him kicking her in the butt.

"Your butt was pretty soft Rebecca. But, it still felt kind of firm too. It damaged the door a little bit." Lincoln told her.

She sheepishly rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "Sorry Lincoln." Rebecca said.

"It's fine. It's fine." Lincoln told her. Then, he heard her stomach growling. She grabbed her stomach and blushed.

"I guess I'm hungry. Hehehe." Rebecca said very shy.

"Kitchen is right there." Lincoln said, pointing in the direction to where the kitchen was. She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What have we got in here?" She said to herself as she dug through the top half of the fridge. As she was doing this, Lincoln noticed her butt was sort of wobbling a bit. It looked like two bean bag chairs trying not to fall over, but failing everytime.

After she got a bunch of food items, which included a pudding cup, Lola wouldn't like that, a slice of pepperoni pizza, which was Luna's, some chicken wings, that we're Lori's, a half of a sub sandwich, obviously belonging to Lynn, and a few fish sticks, that were Leni's, she went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

However, when she sat down, she heard the couch groan from the pressure of her big butt. This caused her and Lincoln to cringe at what just happened.

Then, Rebecca started to look sad again. Obviously, her sensitivity about her butt still hadn't changed.

"Look,-" Lincoln started "-It doesn't matter to me how big your butt gets. I'm only worried about your health. You need to eat. You told me you haven't for days. So, eat up. You need to build your strength back up." He told her.

Rebecca only looked down at her knees in shame. "Yeah, and make my butt even bigger? My butt is what cost me my family in the first place." She said as a few tears rolled down her face, still thinking of her parents and sister she missed so much.

Lincoln needed to cheer her up. Maybe, if he did, she would eat something. That might work.

"Well, how about you help me clean the attic? Could take your mind off of everything." Lincoln offered her.

She sniffled a little bit. "Well, I guess I could do that. Helps keep me busy." She said.

Lincoln nodded. "Good. Let me show ya where it is." He said as he started walking upstairs. She followed behind him rather quickly.

He pulls the string to get the ladder to come down. "After you." Lincoln said. Rebecca smiled at his chivelry. And some say it was dead.

However, when she started climbing up the ladder, she started to feel heavy. "Ugh. My butt feels like a weight." She said as she continued to climb up to the top of the attic. She ultimately made it up there, only for her to get stuck again. Her butt eclipsing the entrance way of the attic by about 7 inches.

"Ugh, again?" Rebecca cried out in frustration. "Lincoln, I'm stuck again. Push me up please." She said sounding stressed out.

Lincoln had a not so great look on his face. "Dang it." He said as he started to climb up the ladder to help get her out of there.

As he was pushing on her butt, again, he started to think that trying to get her mind off of her big butt was probably not the best idea he's had.

*Yeah, I guess I'll add this to my not so good idea's list.* He thought in his head as he continued pushing on her butt.

After Lincoln and Rebecca made it up to the attic, they started looking through the hand-me-downs. They sorted through the various items like shirts, pants, old toys, and pretty much everything the other Loud siblings played with in their youth.

Then, Rebecca saw one of the boxes over toward Lincoln. She swore she thought she saw an old CD of The Backstreet Boys.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rebecca asked excitedly. She leaned over to go and pick it up.

However, when she passed Lincoln to go in and pick up the CD, her ginormous butt came into play again.

"Oof." Lincoln muttered as he was hit by her big butt. It actually felt like a wrecking ball. Smashing him right into the wall a couple feet away from them.

"It is! This is The Backstreet Boys' second track that flew off the radar. Why would anyone NOT listen to this anymore? Am I right, Lincoln?" Rebecca asked. She got no answer.

"Lincoln?" She called out again as she turned around and saw him getting up. He looked dizzy and on dream street.

Rebecca ran over to him to see if he was alright. "Oh My God! Lincoln, are you okay?" Rebecca asked him, sounding all panicky.

He then said, while still groggy, "That was awesome. I wanna do that again." He said coming to his senses.

Rebecca became president pretty flustered with his comment. "Yeah. I guess it was." She said.

Lincoln got up and shook off his dizziness. "Okay, now that that is out of the way, let's continue looking through this stuff." He said.

Rebecca nodded. "Okay." She said as they went back to doing what they were doing.

Several hours had passed of Lincoln and Rebecca cleaning up the attic. Which results in them getting tired. Both Lincoln and Rebecca yawned.

"I guess you and I should get some sleep, huh? We've been doing this for hours." Lincoln said.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. I am getting kind of tired." She admitted.

Lincoln looked around the attic to see if he could find an air mattress. Unfortunately, the only thing he found was a big quilt that could cover a big portion of the floor in the attic.

"You don't mind just using this, do you?" Lincoln asked.

She shook her head. "It's so much better than sleeping in a cave. Thank you Lincoln." She said sounding grateful.

Lincoln smiled. "No problem. After everything you've been through, you deserve so much better." He said.

Rebecca's eyes filled up with tears. "Hey, could you stay up her with me please? I don't wanna sleep by myself." She said.

Lincoln looked with sympathy at her. She had been on her own for a long time. She probably wanted comfort.

"Sure Rebecca." He said. She smiled as the two of them hugged each other.

She lay the quilt down on the floor to lay on. The only problem now was there was no room for Lincoln to sleep on.

"Where should you sleep? I don't want you to not be comfortable." She said.

Lincoln thought for a sec, and saw that her butt kind of looked like a mattress. A comfy one at that.

"How about I just sleep on your butt? It looks big enough for me to sleep on." He asked.

Rebecca blushed at that question. "Well, that's kinda weird, but okay. Just no funny business, okay?" She said.

"No problem." Lincoln said as he got up on her butt, and lay down, curled up in a ball like how a dog would sleep. Rebecca just checked chuckled at Lincoln before she drifted off to sleep.

 *****A few hours later*****

Lincoln and Rebecca were still sound asleep in the attic. Completely unaware of anything that was around them.

And one of those things was six black shadowy figures that were surrounding them. They wore masks on to hide their identity. One of them, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward and looked down at Lincoln and Rebecca.

"They sure look cute while they're sleeping, don't they fellas?" He asked

"Yeah, they do. But I think they'll look even cuter when we're done with them." Another one of the masked kids said.

"I couldn't agree more." The leader said. "Boys, pick them up gently, and get them on the wagon." The leader said.

"Yes sir." The four boys in masks all replied as they easily lifted Lincoln up no problem.

The four minions got Lincoln to the wagon, without waking him up. It was no problem at all.

However, the same could not be said for Rebecca. Four of the henchmen managed to lift Rebecca's body off of the floor, without waking her up, but there was just one little flaw that was preventing them from lifting her whole body.

Obviously, it was her huge butt.

"Will you guys quit fooling around. We've gotta get them to the old farmhouse before they wake up." The leader said to them very crossly.

"Her butt is too huge. It's keeping us from lifting her up. We need someone to lift her butt up to get her outta here." One of the masked henchmen said.

There was one other henchmen that was around, but he said the one thing to help get him out of the situation.

"Hey, I'm keeping a look out. Sorry boss, but you'll have to do it." He said.

The leader growled under his breath. "Some help you are. I've got a good right to cut your pay in half." He said as he attempted to lift up Rebecca's butt very quietly.

He grabbed it very lightly, but still with some force to try and not wake her up. He lifted with his back the first try.

"GRRRR. GRRRR. Okay, bad idea. I'll try this." The leader struggled at first, until he now tried to lift with his legs.

"AAAAH. RRRRRR" He grunted and grimaced as he finally managed to lift Rebecca's butt off the floor.

"Alright boys. Let's get her outta here." The leader said as him and the boys walked out with her.

"Wait." One of the masked boys said.

"Now what's wrong?" The leader asked sounding pissy.

"She won't fit through the attic door. She'll get stuck and we'll have to push her through, which could wake her up." The masked boy explained.

The leader grumbled. "Well, let's shove her through the window then." He said a bit sarcastically.

Another one of the masked boys thought for a moment. "That's a good idea boss. Let's do it boys." He said as they started to walk Rebecca toward the nearest window toward the wagon outside.

The leader didn't look pleased. "I wasn't being serious. But fine." He said as he walked with them.

The leader and his followers walked up toward a window that was closest to outside where the wagon and a sleeping Lincoln was.

The lookout quietly opened the window. Despite a slight creak in the windows opening, it didn't wake Rebecca. The leader and his followers then gently and quietly tried to push Rebecca through the window.

Then her big butt came into play again.

"GRRRR." The leader grunted as he at first tried to push sideways. That didn't work. So, he then tried to push forward. Again, didn't work. So, with all his might, he pushed with his back as hard as he could.

"GRRRR. Damn it this girl has a fat ass." The leader complained.

One of the followers snickered at that complaint.

"Wipe that grin off your face." The leader said. The follower did just that.

So, after a few more seconds of pushing, the leader and his followers managed to push Rebecca out of the window. When she fell and hit the ground, surprisingly, she STILL didn't wake up. She apparently was a heavy sleeper.

The masked boys then ran down the stairs and went outside. They went to Rebecca and picked her up like they did earlier.

"RRRRRR. Come on-GUH-guys. Let-RRR-get her on-KRR-the wagon." The leader said as he struggled to keep her up.

"No problem." One of the masked followers said as him and the others struggled to keep Rebecca lifted as well.

They even had trouble getting her on the wagon for a few seconds, but they eventually got it.

"Alright, we did it. Now-" The leader paused. "-let's take these two somewhere fun." The leader said in a sinister tone of voice.

"Yes. Let's." One of the followers said as he got into the seat next to the leader, who was the one who was driving the wagon.

However, as he started to drive it, he noticed the wagon was a bit difficult to control. He was having a hard time steering it.

"Ugh. What's going on?" The leader angrily asked.

"Probably the fat girls big ass. It's like a weight." The follower next to him said.

The leader rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Just keep going." He said as he continued on ahead toward the abandoned farm that he was planning to do a horrible, terrible thing to Lincoln and Rebecca. Albeit, slowly and with difficulty to control however.

 *****Later*****

*Yawn* Lincoln woke up and scratched himself. "I slept well-HUH?" Lincoln gasped as he looked around where he currently was now. Him and Rebecca were in some kind of basement. A really dark looking basement that one would see in a horror movie. They weren't home anymore.

Lincoln pushed on Rebecca's butt to wake her up. "Rebecca wake up. Wake up." Lincoln said sounding frantic.

Rebecca stirred as she woke up. "Uhhh, what is-" Rebecca said before looking around at her surroundings. She was now starting to get scared.

"Lincoln, what's going on? How did we get here?" Rebecca asked sounding just as scared as Lincoln looked.

"I don't know. I think we just woke up here. How did this happen?" Lincoln asked.

"Why don't you guess?" A sinister voice called out to them. Lincoln and Rebecca swore they felt an ominous chill run down their spines. They hugged each other in fear.

Then, a light turned on, and there stood the six masked kids who abducted them from their home. They teased them a little bit by tilting their heads in a creepy way. One of the henchmen got up in their face, which caused both Lincoln and Rebecca to scream in terror.

"Who are you guys? What do you guys want?" Lincoln asked while shaking in his feet.

"Oh, I'm disappointed Lincoln. I thought you'd remember me." The leader told him.

"How do you know my name?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, come on. Didn't you want to go my party so bad, you made your sister do all that s*** for you?" The leader asked him with an arrogant tone in his voice.

Lincoln looked shook up. He knew who this was.

"You." He said.

"That's right." The leader then took his mask off and revealed himself to be just that person.

Chandler McCann. Looking down at Lincoln and Rebecca with a psychotic smile on his face.

His henchmen took off their masks as well. Three of them were white kids about his age, maybe a bit younger, one of them was black, he looked exactly the same age as Chandler, and the last was mexican, who looked about as young as everybody here. They all looked at Lincoln and Rebecca, while smiling just as crazy as Chandler was.

Lincoln looked scared out of his mind. Mostly due to the look on Chandler's face. He looks dead serious about what he was planning.

"Chandler why? Why are you doing this?" Lincoln asked. Rebecca just shook in terror.

"After that whole thing at the haunted house, I felt fucking HUMILIATED. You should have been the one to run out of there screaming, not me. So, after that, I wanted to humiliate YOU. I wanted to embarrass you more than anything else I've ever wanted. And now I'm FINALLY reaching my goal." He said.

"But, why does Rebecca have to be involved in this? She's done nothing to you." Lincoln yelled at Chandler.

Chandler then slowly tilted his head toward the shaking and shivering girl. He then walked over to her with a knife in his hand. Rebecca let tears of fear run down her face.

"Oh, your just as guilty as this moron is. I've wanted to get back at you even more so than him." Chandler angrily and sinisterly said while holding the knife to her throat.

Her tears were like a waterfall now. "What are you talking about? I've never done ANYTHING to you. I don't even know you." Rebecca said pleading for her life.

"Exactly. That's why." Chandler said looking angry.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"You don't know me. But everybody at school fucking knew you. Didn't they?"

Rebecca was silent before she replied, "Some of them."

"No, everybody at school always talked about how great Rebecca is. How amazing she is. How kind she is. And, most of all,..." He then grabbed a handful of her butt very forcefully "...How awesome her huge fucking ass is." He angrily said while still squeezing it in his hands. It was hurting Rebecca. Lincoln wanted to get up and stop him, but the other henchmen took out knives of their own, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"You were always so much more popular than me. Even though I'm more richer than you. I have more nicer things than you. I have a bigger house than you. My parents have a nicer car than you. Even after all that, everybody still likes you MORE than me and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you taking my spotlight." Chandler yelled and screamed in her face, while Rebecca just sobbed in fear.

Chandler then stopped, took a deep breath, and then smiled all psycho-like again. "And that's why I was hoping you would've DIED in that fire a few weeks ago." He told her.

Rebecca's crying stopped after she heard that. Lincoln looks shocked too. "What did you say?" Rebecca asked.

"I found out where you lived a few months ago. And I figured out when you and your stupid f*** family would all be there together. I picked the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on you." Chandler told her.

Rebecca's eyes widened. "You-You..." She tried to find the right words to say.

Chandler smiled all crazy again. "That's right Rebecca. It was me. I started that fire." He told her in the most coldest voice imaginable.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe Chandler would be capable of something like this.

After a few moments of silence, Rebecca lunged at Chandler, only to be held back by four of his minions, while the fifth one made sure Lincoln didn't get involved.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! I HATE YOU!" Rebecca shouted in a rage at Chandler, who just stood there with his sinister smile.

Chandler kept smiling all evil like. "I wonder what the last thing your family was thinking of before they went to hell." He said.

Rebecca, at this point, snapped.

She used all her strength to break free from Chandler's goons. To which, Chandler then charged at her with his knife in his hands, attempting to stab her and be done with it.

She ducked and quickly got behind him and used her big butt, almost like a wrecking ball, to smack Chandler into all of his goons. They all went down like bowling pins, knocking them unconscious.

It took Lincoln a little bit to snap back to reality, before he spoke. "Rebecca, come on. We've gotta get outta here."

After Rebecca calmed down from her rage, she began to look around the room. "I don't see any exit. What do we do?" She asked very panicky.

"Look around. There's gotta be something." Lincoln said as he started to look around the room for any potential exits. Rebecca did the same as well.

After a few minutes of searching, Lincoln spotted his saving grace. "Rebecca, look, a little tunnel." He said. "I think this'll take us outside."

"Okay. Let's do it." Rebecca said. She got on all fours and attempted to crawl through. Then, like before, trouble struck. Her hips, which eclipsed the tunnel by about 3 inches, got stuck.

"Lincoln quick push me through." Rebecca said.

"On it." Lincoln said as he pushed her on her butt. Thankfully, she only got stuck for a quick second, as Lincoln was able to get her through with ease.

"Huh. That was easy." Lincoln said.

"Yeah it was. Now let's go before they wake up." Rebecca said. Lincoln nodded and followed behind her as they went through the tunnel to get outside.

As they were crawling through the tunnel, Rebecca started to feel tighter. She looked around the tunnel, and saw that it was getting smaller as they were getting closer.

"Lincoln, *GRR* is this tunnel *RAA* getting smaller *UGH* or is my butt *GUH* getting even bigger?" She asked while struggling to get through.

"I'm not sure. Seems like both to me." Lincoln said.

Then, it happened again. Once they finally made it to the end of the tunnel, Rebecca got stuck again. She didn't give Lincoln a proper warning, as she felt him bump into her butt.

She started to struggle to get out. "GRRR. RRRRRR." She tried to get out herself, but it wasn't any good. She started to panic.

"Lincoln quick. Hurry up and push me out. Those guys could come any second." Rebecca called out to Lincoln.

"Hang on." Lincoln called out as he then started to push on Rebecca's butt again. Though, this time, he started to push with as much force as he could. Obviously, due to the smaller opening in the tunnel.

"HHHRRRRGGGHHHH. GGGGRRRR." Lincoln grunted as he pushed and pushed on Rebecca's butt.

*Man, come on. Chandler and those guys could be right behind us.* Lincoln thought while still trying to get Rebecca out.

Eventually, after about a few more minutes, Lincoln was able to push Rebecca out of the hole. He crawled out immideatly after he got her out.

She stood up quickly and said, "Thanks Lincoln. Now let's get outta here." She said.

"Yeah." Lincoln nodded. "We'll run back home, and we'll call the police. Let's go."

She nodded and the two ran for the hills toward the Loud House. Hopefully, Chandler and his gang of lunatics wre not following behind them.

 *****A Few Minutes Later*****

Chandler and his gang were now waking up after falling unconscious from Rebecca's attack on them.

"Uuuuugggggghhhh. That bitch. I say we find those guys and kill them." One of the henchmen said.

"No." Chandler said.

"What do you mean "No"?" Another one of the henchmen said.

"Her butt is way too big to go around. She could use that as a weapon. Not to mention, if she's gonna be with Lincoln, she'll still use it to protect him. We'll get them next though." Chandler told his goons.

"But-but-" Another henchmen spattered out.

"No "buts." We'll get them another time. Right now, let's work on finding another hideout." Chandler said. The henchmen agreed and followed him in doing so.

 *****Loud House*****

Lincoln and Rebecca had finally made it back to the Loud House. It was going on morning by the time they got back.

When they finally reached the house, they both attempted to catch their breaths. Especially Rebecca.

"Do you think *breath* Chandler and his guys *breath* will try to find us?" Lincoln asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Rebecca said.

They finished catching their breaths. "Lincoln?" Rebecca got his attention.

"Yeah?" Lincoln answered.

"Thank you for everything. If you hadn't found me, I probably would've starved to death up in the woods. And, I'll admit, I was pretty stressed about my big butt. Not to mention all the stuff with Chandler. But, all in all, I had such a great time with you. So, thanks for all of that." She told him.

Lincoln smiled. "Oh, no problem Rebecca. I'm just glad I saved you when I did. And I had a lot of fun too."

"Well, I guess I better head back to the orphanage now." She said.

Lincoln looked confused. "Wait, but I thought you didn't want to go back because of all the teasing you got from your high school friends." He told her.

"I admit, I was scared at first. But, after what happened with me and Chandler, I realized how brave I was up there. And if I can be brave enough to beat up someone who took out my family, then I can stand up to people who make fun of my butt." She explained.

"And what happens when someone DOES make fun of it?" Lincoln asked.

"Simple. I'll just use butt as a weapon like I used on Chandler." She told him. The two had a good laugh, until a small dark orange car drove up to the Loud House. Rebecca looked at the person who got out of the car. She was a slim woman with a dark blue dress on. She also looked to have the same hairstyle as Lincoln's mother Rita.

When the two eyes met each other, both of their lips started quivering. Tears formed in their eyes.

"Auntie Edna?" Rebecca said as her voice cracked a little bit.

"Rebecca, oh my God." Edna said as the two quickly walked toward each other and emotionally embraced. They were crying and hugging for what seemed like hours, even though it was only about 3 minutes. Lincoln felt tears well up in his eyes as well. He felt happiness for Rebecca.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom and dad. And Wendy, oh my God, the poor thing. But it's okay now, you can come with me. I work at an orphanage not too far from here. I can officially adopt you. I'll be your momma sweetie." Edna explained to her while tears rolled down her face.

After she said that, Rebecca looked at Lincoln. Tears were in her eyes again as she kneeled down in front of him. He gladly embraced her with tears now in his eyes.

"Good bye Lincoln. Thank you so much for everything." Rebecca said very emotionally.

"Bye Rebecca. I'll miss you too." Lincoln said as he wiped away tears from his eyes.

After the two stopped hugging, Rebecca walked over to the car to get in and go home. Her new home and her new life after the hell she had been through.

"Lincoln, was it?" Edna asked. Lincoln nodded. "Thank you so much for everything you did for my niece. I can't thank you enou-"' She almost finished before being interrupted by a very loud sound, no pun intended.

It was Rebecca's butt, again, getting stuck in between the side door of the back seat of the car. Apparently, the car was too small. So, she had to crawl through the side door to get in. Yeah, it worked about as well as anyone thinks it would.

"Hehehehe, a little help, Auntie Edna?" Rebecca asked looking embarrassed.

Edna just laughed and went over to the car to help. She pushed as hard as she could to get Rebecca inside. She tried pushing forward with her arms, that didn't work too well. Then, she tried doing it sideways. Then, finally, she used her back to push her in.

"HRRRRG. GRRRR. Hang on, baby. I'll get you in." Edna told her niece.

She kept pushing for a couple more seconds, before she finally got her in. Rebecca's butt actually took up the entire space in the back of the car. Edna just chuckled again. She thanked Lincoln again, and then got in her car.

Before they drove off, Rebecca waived goodbye to Lincoln one last time. He waived back as they drove over to the Royal Woods Orphanage. Where she would finally have a family again.

Lincoln felt proud of himself. He helped a young woman gain her confidence and helped her get her family back. He knew, now that she was in the hands of good people, that she was going to be just fine.

 **Author's Note: If you guys like this story, make sure to comment, like, follow and favorite for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
